The Electrocutionor
by TecnoFan34
Summary: When a rouge robot originally programmed to protect King Cryos is activated and escapes high security, its mission is to eliminate the Guardian Fairy of Zenith before shutting down Zenith for good. How can this destructive robot carry out its programming, and is there any way to stop it?
1. The Electrocutionor Activated

**This is a _very _updated version of The Legend of the Technolord, with noticably many changes and the anti is upped on so many levels. The suspense is up, the violence is increased, and the romance will brow your mind. I'd also like to say how I came up with the name "Electrocutionor." it's a combination of electrocute and executionor. And I use 'it' instead of he because it has no emotions or sense of morality. It's just doing what is according to its currupt programming.**

* * *

**The Electrocutionor**

**Chapter One**: **The Electrocutionor Activated **

In the darkest reaches of King Cryos's castle in the center of Zenith, lie a destructive secret. The king had his most trusted engineers and technicians build an invincible robot that was programmed to be the king's personal bodyguard. The robot was enormous, nine feet tall and made from indestructible black metal with green Tron-like light designs around its legs, arms and body. Part of its programming was to be able to manipulate all kinds of technology, so it could easily hack into any database. A plasma gun was installed in its left arm as its primary weapon.

All of this was meant for the greater good to protect King Cryos and Zenith; however, all that ability proved detrimental if used for evil. Something went horribly wrong in the process of coding and the robot went rouge, identifying itself as the Electrocutionor. Instead of being programed to protect the king, its primary mission was to eliminate him and all that stood in the way of the shutdown of Zenith. Luckily, the very engineers and technicians that were building the robot were able to shut it down and lock it away in high security underneath the castle so that it would not have any chance of reactivation. Not long after, a battle caused a realm-wide electricity surge, and while all the power was shut down throughout Zenith, the energy that caused the overload built up into one high voltage sphere. It was enough to give the Electrocutionor an endless supply of power to do with however its corrupt programming told it to do. Its green Cylon eye slowly lit up and its boot up process began. Once it was fully operational, the gargantuan robot stood up and blasted the wall with its plasma gun. It destroyed each wall of the castle, leaving massive piles of metal debris in its wake.

It was searching for the control center of the entire realm, which was located right in the middle of the castle and heavily guarded. That didn't make a difference; the guards were no match for the Electrocutionor's unstoppable power. The guards had guns of their own, but when they attempted to shoot down the gigantic robot, the electricity from the guns only ricocheted back towards them. They were all sent into electric shock as the Electrocutionor moved toward the control panel. Even if it could destroy King Cryos, success did not rest on that task alone. There was one more obstacle in its way.

Using its hacking abilities, the Electrocutionor took control of the supercomputer that could answer any question in the entire Magical Dimension. Holographic screens instantly appeared, displaying text that explained the significance of a Guardian Fairy. Each realm designates a Guardian Fairy to take over, should anything happen to the current rulers. After obtaining this information, the Electrocutionor made different screens appear. This time, the screen displayed a young fairy with vibrant magenta hair, curious teal eyes and a fair complexion. This was the Guardian Fairy of Zenith.

"Target acquired." In a robotic voice, the Electrocutionor began to store every bit of information about the fairy in its RAM.

* * *

Tecna had decided to work on the blueprints for her newest invention while sitting in the forest near Alfea. Normally she would have stayed on campus, but Musa was in a heated argument with Riven; she and Flora had felt better leaving the school until things settled. Tecna came out to the forest for the peace and quiet compared to the yelling and cursing going on in the girls' dorm but knew that Flora would have enjoyed observing the plant life surrounding her. Appreciating her solitude, she continued typing on her palmtop, completely focused and unaware of anything else. A short distance away, the Electrocutionor materialized from a built-in teleportation feature it had installed. Despite its enormous size, it managed to remain stealthy and unseen by hiding in the bushes and trees close to where the technology fairy sat beside a tree. It used its magnifying sensors to lock in her location.

"Target detected; termination engaged." A canon was fired, blowing debris in all directions. Tecna managed to get out of the line of fire just in time, jumping, tucking and rolling far enough away not to be harmed. It took her a moment to catch her bearings and get to her feet before trying to make sense of what just happened. The Electrocutionor emerged from its hiding place amongst the trees, still aiming his gun directly at her. Its size and the familiarity of its origins caused Tecna to freeze in shock and absolute terror, but it was short lived when she came to her senses and transformed into her Enchantix to defend herself.

"Protective Energy Field!" Tecna shouted as a barrier formed around to spare her from impact from the Electrocutionor's next fire. Unfortunately, the barrier had no effect and Tecna was shot to the ground, landing with a sickening thud. She managed to get up, even more confused than ever before. What was this thing and why was it attacking her? Tecna shot up from the ground and made one last attempt at defending herself.

"Electric Storm!" She shot her strongest attack at the Electrocutionor; unfortunately, the attack ricocheted off its indestructible metal plating and headed straight back for her at excessive force with the robot's additional power. On impact, Tecna let out a cry of searing, indescribable pain from being shocked by her own attack and fell hard to the ground once more. The Electrocutionor continued to attack without allowing her to recover from the last shock. Its electricity attack added to the already unbearable pain of the hit she took from her own magic. The unremitting electric shock was too much for her body to take, and she passed out to spare herself any more agony. Once the screaming ceased, the Electrocutionor detected that Tecna must be too weak to wake up, and the intense shock would eventually kill her. Therefore, it stopped and retreated, leaving the unconscious technology fairy. Despite being unconscious, her body shook uncontrollably with the pulsing electricity still coursing through her veins.

* * *

Darkness set upon the realm of Magix; the dispute between Musa and Riven had ended and the rebel Specialist returned to Red Fountain. Despite Musa's infuriation with her potential ex, she instantly began to worry when she noticed how dark it was and her roommate was nowhere to be found. The first thing the music fairy tried was Tecna's cellphone; there was no response, only a notification that the number was unavailable. Not that Tecna was out of range of reception or that she wasn't answering her phone, but it was as if her number had been disconnected entirely, off the grid. This made Musa worry even more and knew exactly who to call. If Tecna wasn't with a certain bespectacled Specialist, at least Musa knew he would stop at nothing to find her. The protective barrier of Alfea was already up, and the Winx were already in trouble from Ms. Griselda. Musa would love to go searching for her roommate herself, but she was already under a punishment. She dialed Timmy's cellphone, when he answered, her voice sounded frantic.

"_Hi Musa, I thought you wouldn't want to talk to us after your argument with Riven_." He stated, a little taken aback, concern creeping up at the possibility of why it was Musa and not Tecna who was calling him.

"Timmy, is Tecna with you?" She asked hastily.

"_No, why?_" The fear and worry he felt seconds ago increased dramatically as the music fairy asked the question.

"I haven't seen her since this afternoon. She went into the forest to get away from all the drama and she hasn't been back since." Musa explained. Timmy's heart skipped a beat at that moment; he had to find her, she could be in danger.

"_I'll find her, Musa_." He responded hastily, saying good-bye and not hesitating to sneak through the corridors of Red Fountain towards where the Wind Riders were kept. He took the first one he could see, flying at full speed off campus and into the forest nearest Alfea.


	2. Recovery

**Chapter Two: Recovery**

Timmy rode in between the trees with the headlight of the Wind Rider guiding his way. He called out Tecna's name continuously, but with every attempt, there was no response. This worried the ginger-haired Specialist tremendously, for all he knew, the Trix could be holding Tecna captive. The technology fairy was known not to be a fair match for the wicked trio, even in Enchantix form. After what felt to Timmy like long, painstaking hours of searching, which only about fifteen minutes had passed, he saw something a short distance away. He immediately jumped off his Wind Rider and ran towards the unidentified form, and in a split second, his heart felt like it had stopped. Tecna was still laying on the ground in the position she had been hours before, without having moved an inch save for the still violent convulsions. The intensity of the shaking had significantly decreased from the time of impact and was less frequent but still quite noticeable for Timmy. Tecna had converted back to her civilian form a long time ago after passing out, and Timmy knelt by her side once he was closer.

"Tecna, what happened to you?" He asked in complete horror as if she was able to answer him. He reached out to touch her, to hold her and comfort her. He fought the zaps of still active electricity that formed from contact, as if he had just touched something after walking across a carpet. Once she was held tightly within his embrace, the trembling decreased even more. Somehow, after moments of contact with Timmy's now muscular arms shielding her from outside danger, her eyes managed to open. Her vision was so blurry that she couldn't make out the distraught face looking down at her; all she could manage to distinguish was an orange blur and the bright shining light from the Wind Rider.

"Tim… my?" The two syllables were strained, filled with pain and trepidation.

"Ssh, Tecna, I got you now. You'll be okay." He reassured her in a soft, lulling whisper, but he was only trying to convince himself of his words, "Please be okay." Then, as Tecna's eyes shut once again, he broke. The sight of the love of his life in an unconscious state for an unknown amount of time, trembling violently as if she had been severely electrocuted, made a flood of tears threaten to fall. Timmy pulled Tecna into him as close as he possibly could, rocking her back and forth in his arms. He knew she was in no condition to tell him what had transpired, but he would remain by her side until she could.

"I'm going to get you to the school nurse at Alfea," He reassured her once he managed to gather his emotional strength, "You're going to be all right, I promise."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Timmy connected with Musa as soon as he was able to carry Tecna on his back on board the Wind Rider. He told her what he had seen and that he had no idea what happened. Digit snuck out of Alfea with Tecna's barrier breaking device once again so that Timmy could get into Alfea's grounds. Unfortunately, he was caught by Ms. Griselda.

"What are you up to, young man?" She asked harshly, "I have half a mind to have Mrs. Faragonda inform Headmaster Saladin about where you've been."

"Please," Timmy begged with tremendous concern for the fairy of technology, "Tecna's in serious trouble, I have to know what happened. She needs to see the nurse immediately!"

"Very well but keep quiet." Ms. Griselda agreed grudgingly, allowing Timmy to continue to take Tecna to the school infirmary. Once he got there, he explained everything once more to Nurse Ophelia, as the rest of the Winx soon joined him. The girls' faces were horror stricken to see the condition of their friend. Timmy was finally able to lay Tecna down on the infirmary bed while the nurse took a closer investigation of her state.

"I will have to run some magic checks, to see if Tecna's powers are still stable. This might be able to give me an idea of what happened." Nurse Ophelia informed Timmy and the other girls.

"Timmy, as much as I hate to say this, I think you should go back to Red Fountain." Bloom suggested, "We'll let you know what we've found, or if Tecna fully wakes up." The ginger-haired Specialist let out a heavy sigh; he knew she was right. He turned back to the love of his life, bent down and placed a passionate, longing kiss on her forehead.

"You're safe now Tecna," he reassured her once again in a lulling whisper, "I'll be back for you." Reluctantly, he left the infirmary with the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Not too long later, Nurse Ophelia summoned the Winx back to Alfea's infirmary to hear what she had discovered. They all had gathered around and were informed that Tecna had not yet woken up.

"From what I've gathered from the tests I ran, Tecna had experienced extreme electric shock from her own magic, along with the techno-magic of something far superior to her own powers." Ophelia began, "She stopped trembling from the contact quite a while ago from with the Specialist told me, but it seems as though her exhaustion was too great and she fell back into unconsciousness."

"Poor Tecna," Flora thought, "Will she be able to recover? Is her magic being jeopardized?" 

"Thankfully no," the nurse told them with relief, "her magic is as it should be, and she should recover fairly soon. The only question is who, or what attacked her?"

"Do you think Tecna will be able to tell us once she wakes up?" Musa asked.

"It depends on her mental state." Ophelia answered, "She might be too traumatized to recall the experience, and I wouldn't doubt that is exactly what will happen. I'll keep her here over night and let you girls know immediately if there are any changes in her condition." The Winx left the infirmary with their heads hung in great worry for their closest friend.

The next morning, Timmy felt the obligation to return to Alfea to find out any information he could about his beloved. He and the rest of the girls stood in the infirmary once again as Nurse Ophelia reported that Tecna had still not woken up but remained in stable condition.

"For the sake of what we don't know yet, I suggest you see her one at a time." The nurse advised, "So she isn't over exposed too soon."

"I'll go." Timmy was the first to step forward, and the rest of the girls had absolutely no objections. He was led into the room where Tecna had been unconscious for so long, and he kneeled over her bed.

"I'm here." He whispered softly once again, "Please wake up, Tecna." It felt to Timmy like hours, but it was only minutes before those mesmerizing teal eyes began to flutter open.

"Timmy, I…, I thought I was going to die." The words were hoarse, weak and forced, but Tecna was strong enough to stay awake.

"No, Tecna, no…, no." the very thought of those words terrified Timmy; he gently pulled her towards him, supporting her head just in case she was still woozy, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"It seemed so illogical," She thought, "I was just in the forest near Alfea to get away from Musa and Riven's argument, when suddenly a cannonball came out of nowhere, aimed right for me. I jumped out the way of the explosion and managed to see where it came from. A gigantic robot appeared from behind the trees, and it was still aiming its gun right at me. I could tell by its manufacturing that it came from Zenith." With every word, Timmy became even more horrified, and Tecna momentarily lost the strength to continue her explanation.

"So, you're saying that some psychotic robot is out there trying to _kill_ you?" He tried to make sense of what she had told him thus far.

"It seems that way." She continued after a long pause, "I transformed and put up a protective shield, but it was no use. The techno-magic this thing possessed overpowered my barrier and shot me to the ground. I tried one last attack, but it bounced off the robot's armor and came right back for me with the addition of its own power. I had no time to get up; it continued electrocuting me without stopping… It was so excruciating, and it was the last thing I really remember…, except your voice telling me I'd be okay. Now I must find out what his thing is and why it's trying to kill me. I have to go to Zenith, King Cryos would know." Tecna instantly shot up from Timmy's arms, only to collapse under her own weight and fall to the floor, but not before Timmy could catch her.

"No way am I letting you go anywhere in your condition," he protested, "and definitely not if this robot is out to get you. It is more than capable of killing you in an instant!"

"How else are we supposed to know what we're up against?" Tecna inquired as he laid her back on the infirmary bed, "The king might know how to defeat it."

"You can contact him from the safety of Alfea," Timmy insisted, "and I am making it my sole mission to stay by your side and protect you until this threat is over. I will be your hero even after my dying breath…, much, much longer… For eternity." With every word, his voice changed from that of fierce determination to that of yet another soft, soothing whisper. Tecna didn't want to sit up again; she could just stay there, listening to his voice forever. She knew she needed to contact King Cryos for some sort of explanation, but Timmy's words lulled her into a state of tranquility where she could forget about the last twenty-four hours.


	3. Questions Answered

**I'm honestly having major writer's block with this one. I have lots of ideas for further on, but it's going from A to B to C that I'm having trouble with.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Questions Answered**

After more rest, Tecna rejoined the other Winx in the main infirmary room. They were also wondering what had happened, and so Tecna reluctantly retold the same story she had told Timmy. Once she had finished, every face in the room had an expression of complete horror.

"Mrs. Faragonda needs to know about this immediately." Bloom insisted.

"Yes," Tecna agreed, "She should be informed about what King Cryos has to say."

"What make you think he has anything to do with it?" Musa asked.

"I don't," Tecna admitted, "but he might know where this thing might have come from." The girls and Timmy headed down to the Alfea headmistress's office as Bloom knocked on the door without any hesitation.

"Come on in Bloom." Ms. Faragonda answered from the other side of the door, and everyone filed into the office at once, "Is there anything the matter?"

"Mrs. Faragonda, I must speak with King Cryos and I think it's vital that you hear what he has to say." Tecna began before re-telling her story for the third time. After this time, she vividly recalled the pain she had endured during the event, and a shiver crawled down her spine as she remembered it.

"Yes, we must contact King Cryos immediately. If your assumptions are correct that this rouge robot is from Zenith, it's crucial that he be informed as soon as possible." The Alfea headmistress brought up a holographic projection, and in a few minutes, the king's face appeared in front of the group.

"Tecna, what brings you and your friends to contact me?" He asked through the hologram.

"Excuse me King Cryos, I know this may sound completely illogical, but do you recall a gigantic, black, metal armor plated robot?" Tecna inquired.

"Oh no…" The king froze, "Tecna, I am so very sorry."

"I don't understand." The technology fairy was puzzled, why was he sorry?

"A while ago, I asked the most trusted engineers and technicians to build me a robot security guard. Unfortunately, during programming, something went completely haywire and the robot's programming was corrupted. We had to shut it down and lock it under high security to make sure it wouldn't be activated." King Cryos explained.

"Then how could it be fully functional and choosing me as its target?" Tecna asked, still very confused and beginning to get a little frightened. From the words that she chose and the scared tone of her voice, Timmy's first instinct was to move toward her and wrap his arm around her waist. She turned to look at him briefly before returning her gaze to the conversation at hand.

"There was a battle that hit Zenith recently, causing a realm-wide electrical surge. That must have created enough power for the Electrocutionor to re-activate and escape." King Cryos continued, "When I declared you the official Guardian Fairy of Zenith, it was still completely shut down and under the highest security in the realm. I had no idea this was going to happen."

"I still don't understand, why does this 'Electrocutionor' want to destroy me, and what's so significant about me being the Guardian Fairy of Zenith?" Tecna continued to ask, her voice beginning to tremble slightly, which even surprised herself.

"When the Electrocutionor's programming became corrupt, its sole mission was not to protect me, but to destroy me and shut down Zenith. To achieve the second part, he must eliminate any other obstacle that is in its way. As you know, one of the duties of a Guardian Fairy is to take over the realm's rule, should anything happen to the current rulers. This means it is not enough just to destroy me and shut down Zenith. Tecna, as the Guardian Fairy, you have the role of being my successor. That is why the Electrocutionor is after you." Tecna couldn't do anything but freeze in absolute shock and fear. This robot was far more advanced compared to any of her techno-magic, if she had an encounter with the Electrocutionor again, she would never survive.

"Let me get this straight," Timmy interjected, furiously hiding his anger from the king out of respect, "you mean to tell us that because Tecna is the Guardian Fairy of Zenith, she is this thing's target! If you knew the Electrocutionor still existed, why did you appoint Tecna the guardian if you had any inkling that this was going to happen?"

"He didn't know, Timmy." Tecna went to the defense of her king.

"Tecna's right," King Cryos agreed, "I didn't know this was going to happen. I thought the Electrocutionor was under the most secure lock down in the realm. I didn't expect any of this. I appointed Tecna the Guardian of Zenith because of her courage and intellect. I believe that if I weren't ruling over Zenith, she would make a tremendous successor. Unfortunately, I realize it was a dire error on my part."

"No, King Cryos, you were right to appoint me as guardian, and I am truly honored." Tecna reassured him, "Everyone and everything makes errors, and you cannot see into the future to predict this."

"Is there any way we can stop it?" Bloom asked, the rest of the Winx had been silent throughout this entire time as Tecna and her king had their conversation. They were also just as shocked as Tecna, Timmy and Mrs. Faragonda about this newfound information.

"The same engineers and technicians who designed it as security for me managed to get into its control panel and shut it down that way. Although, that isn't enough, I believe it must be completely destroyed." The king answered evenly

"All right, so let's turn that thing into scrap metal so it doesn't bring harm to anybody again!" Stella piped in, and there was a unanimous agreement amongst the rest of the Winx.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, girls, but if I can be electrocuted senseless by it, then you are no match for it. It is immune to anything other than techno-magic, and mine is too weak." Tecna said.

"Does this mean a new transformation, Mrs. Faragonda?" Flora wondered, perhaps specially acquired powers would be able to be a match for the Electrocutionor's immunity.

"Not this time, I'm afraid." Mrs. Faragonda shook her head, "As the head of Alfea, I know of almost every transformation a fairy can acquire. There is none I know that come even close to the level of techno-magic this robot possesses. Is that right, King Cryos?"

"Yes, headmistress." The king lowered his head helplessly, "I wish I knew of a way I could help you, Tecna, since I feel responsible for putting you in this position in the first place."

"There has to be a way!" Timmy protested desperately, "Tecna is going to be killed and I will not stand by and let it happen!" Tecna was speechless; she knew that Timmy would do anything to save her life. She knew how horrifying it was for him to experience the void that came with losing her, but she feared that his valiance would be his ultimate demise.

"We know that, Timmy." Musa went to him, placing supportive hands on his shoulders, "and if we come up with anything, you'll be the first to know."

"You aren't implying what I think you're implying." He continued, "If you think I'm going to go back to Red Fountain now, you're wrong! I refuse to leave Tecna in this situation!" With the very thought of leaving her side, he turned and held on to her tightly as if loosening his embrace would cause her to fade away. There were no words that needed to be spoken; it wasn't too long ago that Timmy had experienced loss for the first time. The promise he made the very night he had lost her did not end with her rescue from the frozen confines of the Omega Dimension. It was an eternal promise, because he never wanted to go through that much heartache again. When he experienced loss for the first time, he knew from that moment on that Tecna was what completed him; he knew that he would feel empty without her. Tecna saw the excruciating agony in her loving boyfriend's eyes; it felt like the entire world fell away as he held her.

"Timmy." She sighed, but he cupped her chin in his hand before she could say anything else.

"Tecna, when I found you in the forest last night, you were twitching violently from the electric shock. I thought for a split second that you weren't going to make it. I didn't know exactly what happened, but I could imagine that you had experienced an incredible amount of pain and…, I don't ever want to witness that. I don't want to see what the Electrocutionor has the potential to do to you. I was so relieved when you opened your eyes this morning, and now I'm learning with the rest of you what all of this is. I don't want to lose you, Tec; you know how much I love you."

"Due to the circumstances of this situation," Mrs. Faragonda began, breaking the couple's trance on each other, "I can reassure you that Saladin can allow Timmy to stay at Alfea for as long as it takes for us to find a solution. I will personally discuss the matter with him and Ms. Grizelda, you need not worry, Timmy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Faragonda; you have no idea how much this means to me." Timmy sighed deeply.

"I must go." King Cryos insisted, "Please inform me if you have any new information."

"Wait, before you do, could you please send me every piece of information on the Electrocutionor's programming before it went rouge. I want to investigate to find a weak point." Timmy told him.

"I'll have it for you as soon as possible." The king assured him before the connection ended.

"What are you up to, Timmy?" Tecna asked him, concern creeping into her voice.

"Nothing you need to worry about right now." He gave her a confident smile as the rest of the girls and the Alfea headmistress watched.

"Now, you have a good night, and I will do what I can to find a solution as well." Mrs. Faragonda dismissed the girls and Timmy as they began to head back to the Winx' dorm. Then she would have a private discussion with Ms. Grizelda and the headmaster of Red Fountain.


	4. Rising Emotions

**I have finally broken my writers' block for this story earlier this week. Lightening seems to strike at the weirdest times though. It was the morning of the 24th at 1am and I couldn't sleep. I was also suppose to spend Christmas with my dad and step-mom, so staying up half the night writing fanfiction would normally be out of the question, but I couldn't sleep anyway. **

**The chapter is dedicated to SeraMyuFan. (hope I spelled that right) who thoroughly enjoyed the original story and says this one could be better. That's honestly what I was going for and I bet any writer can agree that reading their first works again can be absolutely cringy. **

**A lot of the inner mechanics of the Electrocutionor was inspired by the huge tractor-like robot from the Winx Club comics issue #25 Logic and Love. I even took a screenshot of that robot for the cover of this fanfic. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Rising Emotions**

Tecna continued with her day as if none of this ever happened. She attended her classes and joined her friends for dinner that night before returning to the dorm to do her homework. Based on her encounter with the Electrocutionor, and what Mrs. Faragonda had told her that there was no new transformation that could help her; she was ready to succumb to whatever fate had in store. However, she did not want Timmy to know this. He had spent painstaking hours and sleepless nights proving that she was alive in the Omega Dimension, and she was heartbroken to think that his efforts would be in vain. She hated to see the pain in his eyes when they were told there was nothing, they knew about that could destroy the Electrocutionor, and she hated to see how desperate he was to stay by her side.

* * *

While Tecna was down in the dining hall of Alfea, Timmy stayed up in her bedroom doing a little bit of research on the manufacturing of the Electrocutionor before it became corrupt. He looked at the blueprints and features sent to him by King Cryos, and it turned out that this gigantic robot was an elaborate piece of machinery. It was made from indestructible steel armor, with the strongest plasma gun Timmy had ever known. It was meant to be as tall as a four-story building. One thing it could do, but not intended to do, was manipulate other technology or sources of techno-magic. This meant that it had probably programmed itself to do this once it had turned rouge. It also meant that it would be able to turn Tecna's magic against her and use any source of technology against her too. With every now piece of knowledge, Timmy's fear increased. Having her own power source turn against her sounded horrifying, it would be out of her control. Timmy's fingers continued to press buttons rapidly on his handheld as he sat on Tecna's bed, awaiting her return. She told him that he could use her computer for anything, but he didn't want her to know what he was doing. He knew that Tecna wouldn't want him to thrust himself into the danger that she was faced with, but he had finally proved himself to be her hero, and he'd be damned if he failed her. He wouldn't have only failed her, but he would have failed himself as well. If his lack of efforts resulted in losing Tecna for good, then he could never live with the guilt. Now he had a better idea of what Tecna had been up against, so his next investigation was to find a weak point in the Electrocutionor. At first speculation, he thought that this thing had no weaknesses. It possessed the highest amount of techno-magic in Zenith and it was made from the most reinforced materials in the Magical Dimension; there was no way it could be destroyed. After further digging, Timmy finally found a lead, the Electrocutionor's main control panel that is hidden behind its chest plate. It was meant to have a manual override, if something like corrupt programming were to take effect. Obviously, it was too late for that, but it also meant that the control panel was a small room inside the huge robot that could be easily accessed. If the control panel in that room could be destroyed, they the Electrocutionor would become a big pile of scrap metal. Now, Timmy had to figure out a way to access the control panel while going unnoticed. He did not want Tecna to get hurt in this process, but as hard as it was for him, he respected her duty as a Guardian Fairy. He knew she had to have a part in the destruction of the threat to Zenith, and to take credit for saving her realm. With this knowledge, Timmy reluctantly began researching the most powerful transformation a fairy can acquire. There was one fairy form that neither Mrs. Faragonda nor King Cryos knew about, Ultimix. It is obtained when a fairy is worthy to possess her realm's ultimate power source. It can only be used once, but it comes with a fatal price. Since the power it comes with is so great, it would instantly take away the fairy's magic, and with it, their life. There was a very good reason Mrs. Faragonda didn't bring it up, if she was aware of it at all. Timmy shook his head in protest of the idea of Tecna trying to obtain this form.

"No," He finally said out loud to himself after hours of researching in silence, "it's not worth it." Suddenly the door to Tecna's bedroom opened, startling him from his thoughts. He quickly closed what he was researching on his handheld device to make sure no one knew of his discovery.

"What's not worth it, Timmy?" Tecna asked as she set her bag beside her desk chair and opened it to get her books.

"Nothing." He breathed, trying desperately not to think of Tecna using her only Ultimix power to defeat the Electrocutionor, and dying as a result, "Tecna, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't do this…, but…, I just want to be with you right now. Could you put off your homework for just a little bit?" Tecna had a feeling that if she spent any intimate time with Timmy, she would eventually change her mind about giving in to whatever would happen to her. Acceptance was the only logical solution at this point, whether she was successful in defeating the Electrocutionor or not, she knew her end would come.

"These assignments are all due this week, you know I have to get them done." She said, opening the books she took out from her bag and turning on her computer. However, Timmy wouldn't take no for an answer, he walked over to Tecna, placing gentle hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him. Once again, the world fell away from them as they stared deeply into each other's eyes.

"Your life is in danger." Timmy swallowed the anxiety-induced lump in his throat, "I don't want to see anything happen to you, but if it does…, I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can." The fear in his voice brought everything that had happened over the past year to surface. She began to have traumatizing flashbacks of freezing in the Omega Dimension, fighting off the convicts only to be temporarily captured and threatened in order to transmit her signal, and surviving off spelled ice. Tecna couldn't believe it when she saw Bloom and Sky for the first time in days, and she was in tears once again to be in Timmy's warm embrace after he swept her off her feet. After she was rescued, he had poured his heart out to her. He told her everything that he'd done, and the lengths he went to in order to keep his promise that he would find her. Her body began to tremble fiercely at the memory of the electric shock she endured the previous day, all the terror that was going through her mind had finally surfaced after ignoring it for so long. Her intuition had been right, she was afraid to let these emotions come up again. Timmy had done so much for her, and she didn't want to leave him just as much as he didn't want to leave her. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she continued to tremble, her vision blurred as she felt herself being guided away from her desk chair to her bed. Timmy spared no hesitation to lay her down beside him on her bed and wrap his arms tightly around her. All that had happened in the past minute or so had shaken him to the core, and he had no words to say that would ease her distress.

"Ssh, ssh," He lowered his voice to that lulling whisper once again, "I'm right here." Feeling the embrace of her hero's arms, she grasped on to him and never wanted to let go. They stayed there for hours without breaking contact, Timmy began caressing her hair gently after she had stopped trembling, and she had fallen fast asleep. Once she did, he wrapped her blanket around her and went to the other side of the room to turn off her computer and organize her books before turning off her bedroom light. Then, he went back to hold her and caress her hair again. Musa had insisted that she bunk in Layla's room, just so Tecna and Timmy could have more alone time. Even if Timmy assured her that she didn't have to, he had lost the debate. Now he was grateful that he did, it would have been embarrassing for Tecna to have an emotional breakdown like that, even if front of her best friend. Hours passed and the motionlessness and silence of night crept in, but Timmy couldn't sleep, there was too much for him to worry about.


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter Five: Nightmares**

It was pitch-black; Tecna couldn't see a thing in front of her. Logically, she knew she could use her powers to light her way, but something inside of her told her to dare not to use them. She moved slowly and cautiously instead, feeling the ground with her feet and reaching out to her surroundings with her hands. Suddenly, she saw her cellphone hovering brightly in front of her, illuminating the way. It mesmerized her, entranced her into reaching for it. However, when she touched it, electricity shot from the cellphone and surged through her hand. Tecna dropped the phone, screaming in surprise and agony as she did. She hoped that by releasing her contact with the cellphone that the surge of electricity would disappear. Although, she was wrong, the electricity continued to attack her.

"Wh…, what's happening?" It moved up her arm, threatening to engulf her entire body. Just as it did before in the forest, the electric impulse caused her body to convulse furiously as she continued to scream in horror and agony.

* * *

All was silent in Tecna's bedroom as Timmy's eyes began to get heavy. He felt somewhat at peace, feeling the contact of his lover close to him, enveloped in his embrace. As he was finally about to shut his eyes, he could suddenly feel Tecna's body convulsing uncontrollably. It was seconds later that she began to scream in tremendous agony, terrified. Timmy's eyes shot open as he turned to her, a horror-stricken look on his face. He began rocking her back and forth in his arms again, hoping his contact with her would get her to wake up.

"Tecna, Tecna wake up." He pleaded, and after a few minutes, her eyes opened. Tears spilled from her teal eyes, her heart was pounding in her chest and her breathing was rapid. Her vison was too blurry to make out her surroundings, and she was still half-asleep. Although, somehow, she knew that she was now in the arms of her hero. Tecna had continued to tremble, now more out of fear than anything else. She clutched desperately onto Timmy, and he tightened the embrace as much as he could to console her.

"Ssh, ssh, you're okay," he whispered softly, "I'm right here." It took Tecna a few more minutes to open her eyes fully and stop trembling.

"Timmy, wh…, what happened?" She stuttered, still trying to make sense of the last ten minutes.

"It's okay, Tecna," He reassured her in just as soft of a voice as before, "you just had a nightmare." Suddenly, she fell weakly back into his arms. The sensation of being electrocuted, even in a dream, had taken a lot out of her. That and the fear that came with it. By now, her tears had subsided, and she was relieved that everything that had just transpired was only a dream.

"I know I must be acting completely illogical in the face of this new threat, but-" Tecna was cut off by Timmy's gentle finger on her unsuspecting lips.

"No, you're terrified." He told her, "This new threat is targeting you specifically; it's only logical to be frightened. You don't know what will happen." Tecna was instantly reminded of what exactly she was so afraid of, the unknown. She grabbed onto him again, as if on impulse.

"Timmy, I…, I don't know what to do. The Electrocutionor can instantly overpower me, and there's no way we know to stop it." She confessed. A pang of guilt hit him; he was being selfish by not wanting to lose Tecna. He could tell her about the Ultimix transformation, but at what cost. Then, Timmy let everything that was happening finally sink in. He was going to lose Tecna no matter what; rather it was at the clutches of the Electrocutionor, or by defeating it. He couldn't help but tighten his embrace, if it was even possible. They were already holding each other as close as they possibly could, but that didn't stop Timmy from pulling her even closer, so she could hear his accelerating heartbeat. They were feeling the same intense fear, but for different reasons.

"We'll find a way…, and you're going to survive this, I promise." He reassured her, rocking her in his arms and sliding his fingers gently through her magenta hair. Suddenly, she moved to look up at him.

"You asked King Cryos to send you the specs for when the Electrocutionor was being manufactured. Were you able to find anything out?" She asked him. Timmy hesitated, what he had discovered about the Electrocutionor's capabilities was terrifying. Tecna's nightmare could have been a prediction of just that.

"Yes, but…, are you sure you want to hear it right now? You're already frightened as it is." He wanted to make sure that he wasn't doing any more damage than what was already being done.

"It would be good to know what to expect, no matter how terrifying it could be." She assured him, and as much as he hated to see her reaction, he told her.

"Something that the Electrocutionor is capable of doing, but wasn't initially programmed to do, is manipulate sources of technology and techno-magic. I'm assuming that once it turned rouge, it managed to program itself to do this." Timmy continued.

"Just like in my dream." The look of instant fear on Tecna's face caused him to stop mid-explanation.

"What happened in your dream?" He asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"It was completely dark, and I couldn't see a thing." Tecna began, "Something told me that I shouldn't use my powers to light my way. I moved forward until I saw my cellphone glowing in front of me. It was hypnotizing me…; I couldn't stop from reaching out to touch it. When I did…, electricity shot from it and zapped me. I dropped the phone, but the electricity began to move up from my hand. I was too afraid to use my powers to counter-act it. I know it was only a dream…, but it felt so painful. Now that I know that the Electrocutionor can do exactly that…, I'm almost scared to use my powers if they could be turned against me." With this confession, Timmy pulled her in close to him again, now he regretted telling her about what the Electrocutionor could do to her.

"Tecna, the last thing I ever wanted was for you to be scared to use your magic. I shouldn't have told you this."

"No," She reassured him, "it wouldn't have made a difference. In fact, I'm more prepared for if it did happen."

"I also found its weakness." Timmy added, "There is a control room behind its chest plate. That is the heart and center of this robot. If we can shut that down, it'll be the end."

"So, if we get access to that, we can destroy it." A great light of hope sparkled in Tecna's teal eyes. That brilliant sparkle that never ceased to mesmerize the ginger-haired Specialist.

"Exactly," He gave her a reassuring smile in response, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it could have saved you from a lot of fear."

"I was just so preoccupied with not showing my emotions toward this whole thing that I didn't want to think about it." Tecna admitted in a low voice, "Then, when you said that you wanted to spend as much time with me as you possibly could, I couldn't help but allow all my fear to surface. I wanted to be with you more than ever and I was terrified. I probably wouldn't be able to listen, had you tried to tell me before."

"Not to worry, Tecna. Now that we know what we need to do, you should try to get back to sleep." Timmy insisted, "We can flesh out the details tomorrow."

"You're so great, Timmy." She closed her eyes again as he wrapped her blankets tightly around her. Then, he continued to hold her as she rested her head on his chest. Now his heartbeat was steadier, knowing she was less afraid.

"You're amazing too, Tecna. I love you so much." As he too sank down onto her bed with her enveloped in his arms, he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before finally closing his hazel eyes as well.


	6. A Beautiful Day

**Hope all my followers are doing well in these trying times. My college is close down, so I'm keeping myself occupied in other ways. Wishing everyone well and a special update to escape to. **

* * *

**Chapter Six: A Beautiful Day**

Tecna opened her eyes to see the same face that was the last thing to leave her field of vision when she fell asleep. Timmy's face lit up as he noticed her move slightly in his embrace. They had stayed in the same position the entire night, not breaking contact.

"Good morning, beautiful." He let out a dreamy sigh as he was reminded that the love of his life was still held tightly within his embrace, so peaceful, so mesmerizing.

"Timmy…, I don't recall you ever being this openly affectionate," a surprised smile crept onto Tecna's features as she got out from the bed, "This doesn't have anything to do with the threat of the Electrocutionor, does it?" With that assumption, Timmy let out another deep sigh, cupping her chin in his hand as their eyes met. They stood there as time seemed to slip away from them yet again.

"Tecna, I know this could be the worst possible time for me to start showing my affection for you." His voice lowered to a soothing, lulling whisper once more, "I should have done it a long time ago, but I was a _coward_…, and I don't want to regret the decisions I've made." At the word, Tecna felt a pang of guilt. Ever since Timmy's attempt to stop the Trix from taking Red Fountain's piece of the Codex during the Winx' second year, he continued to prove his bravery at every opportunity. No matter how many times Tecna had told him that he was her hero, there was nothing she could say that would convince him of it. The word 'coward' had been forever etched in his memory, haunting him, especially when Tecna was in danger. Her thoughts quickly vanished when he brought her lips to his own, and gave her one of the most passionate kisses that even surprised him.

"You're so good to me, never forget that you'll always be my hero." She tried to reassure him when their lips parted, and when she could tell from the expression on his face that it didn't work, she immediately tried to focus his mind to something else. "You said we would plan out the details for defeating the Electrocutionor. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Right," Her inquiry snapped him to his senses, "I'll distract it long enough for you to get close enough to miniaturize and access its control panel room. Then, you can use your Enchantix powers to destroy it from within."

"You know The Electrocutionor's techno-magic greatly outmatches my own." Tecna protested, "I can't destroy it."

"No, not while it's attacking you; but remember that the control panel is its weak spot. Besides, I'll be distracting it so you can catch it off guard."

"How are you going to do that, exactly?" Fear crept into Tecna's voice as she asked the question. She remembered when Timmy used himself as bait to get the Trix to the makeshift log cabin they all built in the Wildlands. This was far more dangerous than going against three witches. The Electrocutionor was enormous and immensely powerful.

"Don't worry Tecna," He could plainly hear the terror in his loved one's voice, "I got this." However, Tecna wasn't convinced, fear suddenly took over every other sense of her judgment.

"You're going to get killed!" She protested as tears began to spill from her eyes; she didn't know how many times she had cried in the past twelve hours. "If this is some way to prove yourself a hero to me Timmy, you don't have to! You've already proven more than enough times that you would do anything for me and-"

"Ssh," he consolingly repeated the soft sound, "that's not it. When I saw you in the Omega Dimension, unharmed…, I made myself, and you, another promise. I promised you that you would never be alone again. I would not just fight for you, but alongside you. We're not just a couple, we're a team, your battles are my battles. We're going to do this together, okay." The technology fairy was left speechless, she knew he would put his life on the line for her, but she never knew she could feel this much love in her life. An emotion such as love was so foreign to her, but to experience it firsthand was so much more than anything she could imagine.

* * *

After classes that day, Tecna returned to the bedroom she shared with Musa. Just as expected, Timmy was sitting patiently on her bed.

"Timmy, you didn't go back to Red Fountain at all. What did you do all day?" She was surprised to see her boyfriend had stayed in her room this entire time. He looked up and smiled at her when she entered the room.

"I just put some finishing touches on a little surprise for you." He answered with a slight chuckle, behind him, there sat what looked to Tecna like a wrapped present with a metallic purple ribbon on the top. He revealed it from behind him, and she gasped in complete awe.

"Timmy…, what is it?" She took it from his hands, eagerly unwrapping the paper and taking off the lid. Inside the box was a pair of goggles.

"It took me weeks to program the coding for these simulation goggles." He told her, "I even programmed a pair for myself, so that we can share the same simulation together. Come on, let try them out." Tecna didn't even need to be told twice as she placed the goggles over her eyes. She was instantly transported into a world of falling binary and sparkling stars. She still had her eyes shut as a sensation of pure magic surrounded her with a warm, tingling feeling. As the magic subsided, she felt strong arms wrap around her. Something felt different, and she slowly opened her eyes to see what had happened.

"Oh." Her breath hitched as she realized that her casual sleeveless vest, skirt and boots were replaced with a long, flowing gown. Around her arms was a purple stole wrap. As soon as she opened her eyes, the face of her hero came into view, smiling brightly at her. He was wearing his Red Fountain uniform. "Timmy, this is…, so beautiful."

"No Tecna, it can't be as beautiful as the fairy it's meant for." He whispered softly as he pulled her into his embrace. The two technology geniuses fell silent for a moment, when Timmy suddenly moved his hand to around her waist and took her other hand. He began moving slowly in the scene of falling binary.

"I didn't know you learned how to dance." Tecna replied in surprise.

"I didn't," he chuckled, "it's all part of the simulation. I have been taking some dancing tips from Helia though, and I hope I can surprise you one day when I get good enough." Tecna let out a dreamy sigh as she continued to be swept off her feet. It was as time had stilled entirely, and nothing mattered at that moment but Timmy and this beautiful simulated world. It felt like they had spent hours dancing gracefully without any worries at all. Timmy didn't want to see Tecna in any distress, and he wished they could stay in the simulation forever. Alas, he knew that they couldn't.

* * *

The Electrocutionor had detected the it had killed its target after Tecna was shocked into unconsciousness. It determined by its sensors that her heart would not be able to stand the intense exposure during the length of time the electrocution lasted. It made an error, and now it could still detect traces of Tecna's magic. While battling her, it was able to lock in her location from anywhere in the Magic Dimension, this is how it was able to know that his mission had not been successful. It used its transportation feature once more and appeared in the forest just outside of Alfea's grounds. From a distance, it could spot Timmy staring out into the night from the Winx' common room balcony. The magic-less Specialist did not pose a threat, but he could lead her right into the Electrocutionor's trap.

Timmy looked out into the night sky, heavily sighing as he processed the events of the day. He and Tecna had spent some time in the simulation he created, and he loved it. The danger of the imminent threat to Tecna's life had slipped his mind for that time, and all he could think about was how happy she was with his surprise. That was all he wanted, her happiness and safety. He was snapped from his thoughts by his loved one's voice.

"Hey Timmy, what are you looking at?" She asked him, walking out on the balcony beside him.

"The stars." He said, "Tecna, I…, I hate to bring this up again, but…, the night that I found out about your sacrifice, I promised you I'd find you. I promised on a shooting star, and they say that if you wish on a shooting star, it'll come true. It did, and every day I wake up grateful that I still have you." He held her hands in his own as he spoke. The technology fairy had no words to say. So, he continued. "I'm hoping I see another one tonight." Suddenly, just as he spoke those words, a star sped across the sky.

"Timmy look!" Tecna pointed to it in surprise, "It's as if you knew."

"No, I didn't at all." He smiled slightly, then turned his gaze to her eyes, "I want to promise you that you will survive the Electrocutionor's threat, I want to do anything to help you…, but I don't want to lose you either." The only response she had in her was to fling her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately.

"You're my hero." She told him dreamily.

"And I will stay with you through all of this." He reassured her, "No matter what."


	7. Sudden Danger

**Since a lot of the places I usually go to keep myself occiped are shut down due to this virus outbreak, I have a bit more time to upload more chapters. And it gives you all something to take your minds off this stressful worldwide crisis. Stay safe and healthy everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sudden Danger**

It had become completely silent between the two technological geniuses, Timmy continued to gaze into Tecna's teal eyes and hoped that this wonderful night could stay this peaceful. Then, out of nowhere, a gigantic cannon blast shot the Winx' common room balcony to millions of pieces of debris. Parts of the building and glass from the balcony doors flew in multiple directions as Timmy sprinted into action, as if by impulse. He shielded Tecna, both tucking and rolling out of the way of the blast. As Timmy landed further away from the balcony with Tecna hold tightly in his arms, he heard a loud, agonized cry and his eyes shot open to look down at her.

"Tecna, what is it, what's wrong?" He asked her worriedly, but she continued to groan in pain and not say a word. She knew that she couldn't slow him down, he needed to get her to safety immediately. "It's okay, I got you." He continued when she couldn't respond to his question. Timmy ran out of the Winx dorm room and down the corridor, but not before the rest of the girls ran to see what all the commotion was about.

"Timmy, what happened?" Bloom asked as she and Flora emerged from their shared bedroom.

"Girls, look at our balcony!" Stella cried out, pointing to the damage that was done. The girls turned to see what Stella was seeing and gasped in horror.

"We have to do something!" Flora insisted, and remaining girls transformed into their Enchantix while Timmy continued to run down the hallway to get Tecna to a safer place.

"No." Tecna breathed, trying to ignore the agonizing pain, "The girls are going to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Tecna," Timmy reassured her, "the Electrocutionor doesn't find them as a threat. I hope it's retreated after causing all that destruction." As he ran, he pulled her closer to him as he carried her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the Winx Club flew over the destroyed balcony. Some of the girls ventured around the grounds of Alfea and out to the forest, but nothing was spotted.

"I don't see anything." Layla called out from her place in the forest.

"Nothing here either." Musa shouted from another area, closer to the school.

"And it didn't shoot any more than once, Alfea hasn't been targeted except for our room." Bloom observed as she flew around Alfea's quad to check for more damage.

"Does that mean that as long as it has Tecna in its sight, it'll start shooting?" Stella asked.

"It seems that way, but it could be much more complicated than that." Bloom thought, "Remember that the Electrocutionor is a very advanced piece of Zenithian technology."

"So we should probably ask Tecna what she thinks it's capable of doing?" Flora offered.

"No," Bloom protested, "We don't want to provoke any more fear aside from the fear that she is already experiencing. Although, we can ask King Cryos, since this robot was originally programmed as his security guard."

"What about Timmy?" Musa inquired, "He was working with King Cryos to figure out more about the Electrocutionor, wouldn't he have found something out that we don't know?"

"Maybe, but his mission now is to keep Tecna out of danger, that's his first priority." Bloom told the rest of the girls.

"Okay, so what do you suggest, Bloom?" Layla asked, slightly annoyed by her protests.

"We go to Mrs. Faragonda and try to contact King Cryos ourselves. Even if the Electrocutionor is immune to our magic, we can find a way to keep Tecna out of range of contact."

* * *

When Bloom knocked on the headmistress's door, the girls were granted permission to come in.

"Girls, how are things going? Where's Tecna?" Mrs. Faragonda inquired; her voice began to get worried as she scanned the group for the fairy in question.

"Most likely being looked at by nurse Ophelia." Bloom guessed, "I think she got injured during the attack."

"We think the Electrocutionor must have come back to complete its mission." Musa added.

"We need to contact King Cryos, to know how this thing can detect her presence." Layla piped in.

"Shouldn't you girls involve Tecna in this? This is about her after all." The headmistress pressed.

"We don't want to create more fear than there already is," Bloom told her, "and Timmy has more important things to worry about than this. We want them to have the least amount of fear possible, and now that Tecna might be injured, she doesn't have much defense."

"I hope you girls plan to inform them of any information you find." Mrs. Faragonda continued to press, "Just because there is fear looming does not mean they shouldn't be brought up to speed."

"Of course, Mrs. Faragonda." Bloom nodded as the rest of the girls followed. A holographic projection appeared with the King of Zenith's face, shortly after a few moments.

"Girls, has something happened? Did the Electrocutionor attack?" He asked them as horror crossed the expression on his features.

"Tecna's safe, but we think she's been injured." Bloom informed him, "Do you know how the Electrocutionor can detect her presence? We could try to keep her out of the range of danger if we know a little bit more."

"The Electrocutionor is able to detect traces of techno-magic, but when it was first built, it was supposed to determine whether the magic is a threat to me or not. Now it's using this capability to track Tecna's location. If he can still sense her magic, it means he hasn't killed her." King Cryos told them regretfully, lowering his head.

"So how is it able to identify when or where to attack. It didn't attack after it blasted our balcony apart." Stella asked.

"It didn't find you girls as a threat, or even a lead to Tecna's location. That's why it didn't attack you." King Cryos explained, "Its ability to track techno-magic allows it to use sensors to lock in a target's location. If Tecna is still in range, it will continue to attack."

"So, you're saying that she needs to stay away from open areas and openings." Layla asked.

"Yes, it can't detect her if she is in an enclosed space, it would have to blast apart the entire school in order to get to her. It will do that if it can track her."

"Thank you, King Cryos, is there anything else we need to know?" Bloom asked.

"Timmy already knows most of the Electrocutionor's abilities when I sent him the specs." The king said, "Please let me know if there is anything more that I can do. I owe Tecna any assistance I can give." The girls said their good-byes to the King of Zenith as the holographic massager disappeared.

"And thank you, Mrs. Faragonda, for letting us to contact him." Bloom said, turning to her headmistress.

"Yes, anything to help Tecna overcome this threat to her safety, and in turn, the safety of the people of Zenith. It is her responsibility as Guardian Fairy to defend her realm, but she is never alone in this endeavor." With the headmistress's words, the girls were dismissed, and went to find their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Alfea's school infirmary, Timmy hastily tried to knock on the door, still with Tecna carried in his arms. In seconds, Ophelia opened the door for him.

"What happened?" She asked as Timmy was finally able to put Tecna down.

"I think we were attacked." He told the school nurse, then turned his attention to Tecna, "Tecna, where are you hurt?"

"My ankle," She was still trying to ignore the searing pain, "I think I twisted it from the impact when we escaped."

"I'll get you some ice." Ophelia left momentarily and returned with an extra pillow and an ice pack wrapped in a cloth. Timmy helped Tecna get comfortable in the bed as the nurse elevated her ankle and placed the cold cloth on it. Just as Tecna was relaxed, the rest of the girls ran in.

"Tecna, are you okay?" Musa asked her.

"I'm fine, I just twisted my ankle. What about you girls?" Tecna inquired.

"We couldn't spot the Electrocutionor, it retreated once you got out of range." Flora told her.

"That's what I was hoping for." Timmy heaved a great sigh of relief at this news.

"So, we went to contact King Cryos and ask how the Electrocutionor can detect your presence, so we can keep you safe." Bloom admitted.

"Girls, I can't just avoid this threat forever." Tecna insisted, "I know something needs to be done, Timmy and I have come up with a plan."

"Oh no Tecna," Timmy suddenly protested, "We need to rethink our plan if you're injured."

"My twisted ankle doesn't affect my ability to fly. I can still miniaturize and access its control panel." Tecna reassured him.

"What if something goes wrong and I can't distract it long enough?" Worry increased in Timmy's voice as he spoke, "At least before, you'd be able to quickly escape, but now…"

"So, what did King Cryos tell you?" Tecna asked her friends, trying to break her boyfriend away from his growing worries.

"He said that when the Electrocutionor was built, it was able to detect traces of techno-magic and determine rather or not it would be a threat to the king's safety. Now that it's gone rouge, it's programmed that same ability to detect if you are still alive, and your location." Bloom informed her gravely.

"So, the Electrocutionor knows where Tecna is right now?" Timmy questioned in absolute horror.

"Yes, but the king also said that it can only attack if Tecna is in range. She can't be in open spaces or near places where she can be visible."

"In that case, I suggest that Tecna stay in the infirmary tonight." Nurse Ophelia interrupted, "To make sure her ankle gets treated properly. If she is in more danger staying in the dorms, she'll need to move quickly, and we can't have that right now. You girls go back to your room, and we're figure out what to do." The rest of the girls agreed, some more hesitantly than others, and left. Tecna began to feel frustrated, she and Timmy had worked out a plan of action, and in mere minutes, it needed re-analyzing.

"Timmy, we have to go through with our plan, whether I'm injured or not." She insisted, "The safety of Zenith is at stake and I was assigned the job of guardian fairy for a reason."

"Even King Cryos thinks that was a mistake." Timmy replied, "This is the reason why the Electrocutionor is after you in the first place. You are the king's successor and will carry on his duties if anything happened to him. With you out of the way, it can destroy Zenith."

"Exactly," Tecna pressed, "it's because I'm the guardian fairy that this needs to be done. I know it's hard for you as my boyfriend to face this, but you also promised me that you'd stay by me no matter what, and that I'd survive. I don't know how you'll keep that promise, but I trust you."

"Yes," He admitted with a sigh, "I did promise you those things, and because I promised you, we'll carry out our original plan. But be careful, okay."

"I love you, Timmy." Tecna sighed as he pulled himself closer to her, and she managed to twist himself over enough to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. She knew that his determination to keep her safe would stop anything.

* * *

**And as a side note, since Italy has been hit the hardest, what do you think the future will look like for our favourite fairy team..., it's scary to think about but true. **


	8. Fear Resurfaced

**Chapter Eight: Fear Resurfaced**

Tecna was surrounded by a darkened green sky, staring fearfully into the distance. Suddenly, a hand grasped her own, and she turned her gaze to see Timmy standing bravely beside her. Next to them, a Red Fountain Wind Rider was at the ready for action.

"Are you ready, Tecna?" He asked her as confidant smile spread across his face. She smiled and nodded in response as she began to fly off. Not too long after the two technology geniuses ventured out, the Electrocutionor emerged from what seemed like nowhere. As Timmy instructed, Tecna stood hidden until he had distracted the robot enough for her to make her move. She watched Timmy fly aimlessly around the Electrocutionor to try to distract it. It did not try to blast him, for it had no use to destroy him. She knew that the Electrocutionor could detect her presence; if Timmy was there, she was bound to be nearby. Suddenly, just as expected, the Electrocutionor turned around, resulting in Tecna's magic presence becoming instantly detected from her hiding place. It instantaneously shot its canon in the exact spot when she had been hiding. Luckily, she was able to get airborne before getting hit. Now that Tecna was in range, the Electrocutionor began shooting rapidly at her. In the distance, she could hear Timmy's voice yelling in absolute horror.

"Get away from her!" She could hear his demand, although she knew the attempt would be fruitless. In the corner of her eye, she could see him begin to shoot his laser gun at it, hoping to steer it away from her. As the Electrocutionor directed its attention back to Timmy, he had instantly become a threat more than a mere nuisance. Instead of shooting at Tecna, the Electrocutionor directed its attention to Timmy, firing its cannon. Even if he was able to get out of the way of the blast in time, falling debris from his surrounding began to topple over him, eventually crushing him.

"Timmy!" Tecna screamed at the top of her lungs in pure terror, paralyzed in mid-air as tears began to form in her eyes. It took only seconds for the Electrocutionor to face her once more, shooting her from flight and sending her into excruciating electric shock.

* * *

In the darkness of Alfea's infirmary, only the couple occupied it. Timmy lay sleeping peacefully with his beloved technology fairy cradled tightly in his arms. Her twisted ankle was still elevated, and an ice pack was securely fastened around the injury. Suddenly, Timmy was snapped out of sleep by an ear-piercing cry of his name. His eyes shot open and he moved gently to try and wake Tecna from her nightmare. He suddenly saw tears form in her closed eyes, and he hoped that in minutes she would wake to realize that he was right there beside her. However, it only took seconds before the screaming began again, it was agonizing for Timmy to hear.

"Tecna, wake up, please wake up." He pleaded, trying desperately to rock her in his arms to soothe her pain, careful not to move her ankle. Another minute or so passed of screaming before it settled, although Tecna was still shaking violently. The screams turned to fearful murmurs as she slowly came into consciousness. As she finally opened her eyes, she felt strong arms envelope her and a blurry, tear-filled vision of ginger hair and red-rimmed glasses come into view.

"Timmy?" Tecna instantly grabbed onto him, her tears only multiplying as she continued to tremble in his embrace.

"It's okay, I'm right here." Once again, he lowered his voice to the soft, lulling whisper that never failed to soothe her from any fear. Despite his attempts, his voice only caused her to grasp onto him even tighter and for her tears to take even longer to subside. When they finally did, she managed to look up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated.

"Timmy, I…, I change my mind. You were right, we can't go through with our original plan to destroy the Electrocutionor. It's too risky." She finally blurted out.

'But you seemed so determined, and I love that about you, no matter how much it scares me." Timmy was a little confused himself, but he was willing to listen to Tecna's uncertainties. Suddenly, Tecna sighed in irritation and defeat.

"I've allowed all this intense emotion to overcome my logical judgement. How do you even recognize me anymore, how do you have the patience for my relentless indecisiveness?" She groaned as she unconsciously moved her injured ankle.

"Tecna, you are you no matter what you do." Timmy reassured her, "It's not a matter of being patient with you, it's a matter of understanding and empathy. You're frightened right now but you don't want to admit it. You have a great weight on your shoulders, and I want you to remember that you can be afraid."

"I never wanted you to get involved in this. I don't want you to get hurt because of what I have to face." Tecna admitted in a low voice.

"And I never want to endure the pain I went through when I thought I'd lost you." Timmy responded just as softly, "It's funny…, how we're afraid of the thing we used to rely on so much, because we don't want to lose each other."

"So, what should we do?" Tecna asked, "Anything could happen when we carry out our plan and we don't really have much room for error, especially if I'm injured."

"We're going to go through with it." He told her with determination in his voice, "I know our plan will work. You'll stay hidden far away until I give you the signal. Then, when I've got the Electrocutionor distracted, you miniaturize and fly into its control panel. Use your strongest magic to destroy it. I know we can do this." Still, there was trepidation evident in her features, and as an extra bout of reassurance, he pecked her lips softly.

"I love you for trying to encourage me to believe that things will be all right, but I really am terrified." Tecna confessed as her voice began to tremble again.

"If I had any doubt in my mind that this plan wasn't going to work, I would not put you in such a dangerous position." He continued to reassure her, then noticed that she needed her ice pack replaced, "I'm just going to get you a fresh ice pack. I'll be right back, I promise." All the technology fairy could do was sigh in response as Timmy unwrapped the pack from her twisted ankle and instructed her to keep it still for the moment. Once he returned with a cold ice pack, he wrapped it securely around her ankle and readjusted her leg, so she was more comfortable. He pulled her head close to his chest, so she could hear his steady heartbeat. Even in her dreams, she would know that he was right there beside her.

"Thank you so much Timmy." Tecna sighed sleepily as Timmy began to wrap his arm around her, along with the blanket of the infirmary bed.

"Ssh, just close your eyes, I'm right here." He whispered to her soothingly, sliding his fingers gently through her magenta hair. Although Tecna was comfortable now cradled in loving arms, she still had a very troubled time falling back to sleep, and a restless sleep it was. Timmy was patient, he even rocked her back and forth in his arms to try to get her to sleep soundly, but to no avail. Tecna did sleep however, but it was full of tossing and turning, as well as more discomfort from her injured ankle. Timmy hoped that after tonight, her fears and pain would soon be over.


	9. Disaster

**Chapter Nine: Disaster**

The very next day, Tecna and Timmy stood by the wing-shaped gates of Alfea. The sky was clouded over, and just like in Tecna's dream, she stared onward in terror. The predictions of her dream continued as she felt Timmy's hand grasp hers in reassurance.

"Remember our plan?" Her asked her, and she nodded, fighting back nervousness and hesitation. Timmy had one of the Red Fountain hover-bikes ready, and they both boarded. Normally, Timmy would let Tecna fly beside the hover-bike, but he couldn't be too careful. She still had her injured ankle, and Great Dragon forbid if she got attacked unexpectedly. Timmy flew over the forest surrounding Alfea and headed to the wide-open space of Lake Roccaluce. He knew that if the Electrocutionor was going to target Tecna, it was going to be right out in the open. Here, there would be no innocent bystanders to get caught in the potential damage that would be done. Timmy landed the hover-bike by a big rock; it was big enough for Tecna to crouch down and be entirely hidden from sight. He helped her off from the hover-bike and guided her to the hiding spot.

"Okay, don't come out until I give you the signal." He instructed.

"I got it, Timmy." Tecna responded with a slight smile, staring into his hazel eyes behind his glasses. Suddenly, by impulse, he pulled her into the tightest embrace and kissed her passionately. "What was that?" She asked him when their lips parted.

"I could never forgive myself if you got hurt from this." He gulped, almost hesitant to let her out of his grasp.

"I thought you said you didn't have any doubts." She remarked, her own nervousness beginning to surface once more.

"I was wrong, but I also know that you have a responsibility to protect your realm. I want to do anything I can to help you, even if I'm scared to the very core that I'm going to lose you in the process." He admitted, "I'm just as terrified of what will happen as you are, but we are terrified together, and we don't back down from our responsibilities." Tecna was speechless, she didn't know how to respond. Timmy was so brave, putting himself in the line of fire for something she was obligated to face herself. He did promise her that she would never be alone again, and she was unsure of the lengths he would go to in order to keep that promise. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"You need to go; we can't wait anymore." She insisted hastily.

"Right." Then, he kissed her on the forehead quickly before taking off on his hover-bike. He stood out in the open, glaring out into the distance. On the other side of the lake, Electrocutionor could detect Tecna's magical presence. Though, it couldn't fire because its target wasn't in range. The Electrocutionor emerged from the trees and Timmy could see its enormous form coming closer to him. Timmy was not a direct threat to the Electrocutionor, but he was a direct lead to Tecna's location. This made it easier for Timmy to use himself as bait to distract it. he started up the hover-bike and flew off towards it. However, what Timmy didn't expect was that the Electrocutionor would begin shooing its cannon at him. That didn't matter as long as he could distract it. It continued to blast its cannon in every direction that Timmy flew, destroying trees and wildlife in its wake. Tecna stayed in her hiding spot, although she was terrified of what would happen to Timmy. Her nightmare from the previous night was coming true right before her eyes. She fought the temptation to scream; or run out from the rock and transform so she could get the Electrocutionor to attack her instead. Timmy continued to fly further away from Tecna's hiding place, and when he was far enough, he gave her the signal through communication from her handheld device. Tecna transformed into her Enchantix and flew up behind the gigantic robot. She held her breath as she miniaturized and continued to fly toward its chest plate. Just as expected, there was a hidden access door behind it, and she slipped inside.

"Timmy, I'm in." She told him over her handheld device, and she heard a deep sigh of relief.

"Way to go, Tec. Do your thing." Timmy praised her as she gave him a confident response before ending the connection. Then, she flew slowly toward the complex control panel before her. Tecna took a deep breath, channeling every ounce of her magical energy into one powerful ball. Then, she sent the energy into the control panel, but it cost her dearly.

* * *

Once Timmy knew Tecna was inside the control room of the Electrocutionor, he waited anxiously. It stood there, stunned briefly before electricity began shooting from within it. The electric surge was so great that it surrounded the robot from top to bottom. Timmy's face began to be horror stricken when he witnessed this, and he tried to connect to Tecna's handheld device. There was no connection, the device had been shorted from the high voltage. Suddenly, the electrical surge stopped completely, and Timmy had to fly his hover-bike out of the way as the Electrocutionor plummeted to the ground. All was still, nothing moved. Timmy's breath hitched as he feared the absolute worst.

"Tecna, no!" He flew up closer to the disabled gigantean robot to find the access door to the control room and jumped from his hover-bike to open it. He practically tore the door open in a panic and was horrified from the sight on the other side. On the floor of the control room, the electric energy still consumed Tecna's body as she was convulsing furiously. He was afraid to run to her, to hold her and stop her agony. It took a few more minutes for the convulsions to subside and the energy to diminish. Then, Timmy ran over to the love of his life and pulled her into his embrace. He could feel her heart pulsing fiercely from the impact, but he feared the impact would be too much for her. He feared her heart would stop.

"I'm going to get you back to Alfea." He struggled to let the words out. He felt an enormous weight of guilt loom over him as her got up off the floor with Tecna gathered in his arms.

* * *

Timmy drove as fast as he possibly could back toward the school for fairies and ran through the main entrance. He was met with the rest of the Winx Club and Mrs. Faragonda.

"What happened?" Flora asked, horrified and scared for one of her dearest friends.

"She defeated the Electrocutionor," Timmy took deep breaths, he hoped to the Great Dragon that he was right, "but she needs medical attention right now!" There was no time for further questions, Tecna was rushed to the school's infirmary and nurse Ophelia performed some basic magic stability tests. Timmy and the rest of the Winx waited in the infirmary's main room before the nurse came out.

"Will Tecna be okay?" Bloom asked as the nurse walked out.

"Physically and mentally, she'll be fine." Nurse Ophelia informed them, "Although I'm not so sure about her magic. I'll need to put her through some more advanced magic stability tests. Timmy, you will be notified immediately when I find anything out. In the meantime, I suggest you go back to Red Fountain. Wash up and try to get some rest, if you can." Timmy heaved a sigh that was trembling. There was nothing he could do right now, and he believed all of this was his fault. He felt he shouldn't have let her convince him to go through with this plan when her ankle had been injured. Then, when she did have her own doubts, he was confident the plan would work. It did, but his fears had come true along with it. He should have listened to his intuition, those fears existed for a reason.


	10. The Pain of Love

**This is a very heart-breaking chapter, I will warn you. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Pain of Love**

Timmy returned to Red Fountain and he was able to take a shower. However, lying on his bed, he dared not close his eyes. He was terrified that the next time he would see Tecna would be his last, and he knew it was all his fault. He had plenty of opportunity to re-evaluate the plan, even his intuition begged him to think it through. Now, his intuition was even telling him that the news that Nurse Ophelia was going to give him would be tragic. Hours passed, Timmy felt like he was motionless the entire time, but knew he must have moved at some point. His mind was too numb to acknowledge what he did or when he did it. After endless anxiety, Timmy's cellphone rang, and he jumped to answer it.

"Timmy, I've got the results of the magic stabilization tests. Please come back to Alfea immediately." Nurse Ophelia informed him, and he was out the door without a second thought.

Timmy raced through the corridors of the school for fairies, trying hard not to cause disruption as he passed some other students. As he reached the infirmary, his heart continued to pound in his chest, both with fear and adrenaline from running. Nurse Ophelia looked up from her computer to see the young man panting and shaking as he opened the door and she walked over to him with a very grim expression on her face.

"So…," He swallowed the lump in his throat, "how is Tecna?"

"The electric shock that she received has done significant damage to her powers." Nurse Ophelia began, "Tecna would not be able to come into magical contact with any form of technology whatsoever. If she does, her magic would only rebound back into her as if she had attacked herself. Also…, I'm afraid Tecna can never use her magic again, it will just attack her from within. Unfortunately, a fairy's power source is just as crucial to life as the blood in our veins…, so this means that…, without using her powers, she won't have much time."

"But wouldn't just being around technology help to sustain her life, even if she can't use it magically?" Timmy asked, hoping against desperate hope that there was some way to save his beloved.

"No, all fairies have a magic connection to their power source. If that connect is cut, that's it. The Electrocutionor did too much damage to be reversed, even if we gave it time." By now, Timmy was trying hard not to yell, he fought the compulsion to make a scene. He needed to sit down, so he stumbled backward into a chair and buried his face in his hands. He didn't care if tears were falling. After a few minutes, he was able to lift his head up to look at Nurse Ophelia.

"You can't send her to the Magix Hospital? They must have more advanced medical equipment and knowledge than you." Timmy begged through tears. Nurse Ophelia slowly walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They do, but they would most likely say the exact same thing I did." She regretted to tell him, "Listen, I know the hardship you went through with Tecna's sacrifice, and I know you don't want to experience that pain again-" That was it, Timmy had suffered enough of a blow, and now to bring Tecna's sacrifice into the discussion was more than he could tolerate.

"Then why can't you do anything if you know how excruciating this pain is? Do you have any idea what it's like to lose someone that means the entire Magical Dimension to you? I bet you don't even know a fraction of the pain that I'm feeling right now!" He was practically shouting at the moment, not even considering that Tecna could be asleep in the next room.

"I do understand your pain, but it's out of my hands. I have done every test in my power; I've investigated every possible recovery option for fairies whose powers have been compromised. Tecna's magic to far too damaged. I am truly, very sorry." Nurse Ophelia tried her best to calm Timmy down, and he knew that if he continued, she would get Mrs. Grizelda to escort him out. So, he sighed heavily, fighting back more tears.

"All right, just… let me see her." He begged, the words catching in his throat.

"She's still asleep, but I cannot deny you the chance to visit her. It's the least I can do to ease your pain." the nurse replied, and Timmy opened the door slowly to the next room. As he entered, he saw her and immediately ran to the bed. Timmy thought that he had broken when he witnessed Tecna's condition in the forest after her first encounter with the Electrocutionor, but right now, he was truly broken. He crouched down over her as she slept peacefully, and he couldn't help himself. He gathered her in his arms and held her head close to his chest, so she could hear his heartbeat.

"I'm no hero, Tecna… I'm the worst person in the face of the Magic Dimension to allow this to happen to you. I should've never gone through with this plan, and I tried to reassure you that it would work after you had your nightmares… I should've listened, and now I'm going to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me." He mumbled as more tears began to fall. Suddenly, Tecna began to move slightly in his embrace and open her eyes.

"Timmy?" She questioned. Her voice sounded so weak that it was killing him.

"Ssh, I just want to hold you for as long as I can." The words were on impulse, he didn't think anything through about what he would say to her. How was he going to break it to her, if she didn't know already?

"I don't understand…" She tried to speak, but when there was no response to her confused inquiry, she fell silent and drifted her head back onto his chest. The room with quiet, so quiet that Tecna could hear faint sobbing and the odd 'no." Timmy held her so close, he was terrified that loosening his embrace would cause her to fade away like an illusion. During it all, he had moved his hand up to slide strands of her magenta hair through his fingertips and placed a kiss on her forehead every now and then. He desperately wished he had the ability to reverse time, so that he wouldn't lose the love of his life. Timmy knew that he would eventually have to tell Tecna the bad news, or she would unknowingly use her powers. So, he gathered up all the strength he could, and she then looked up at his distraught face.

"Tecna…, I'm so sorry." Was all he could manage, but forced himself to say more, "The electric shock from defeating the Electrocutionor completely damaged your powers. You can't use your magic anymore…, you can't even transform." He just realized that he would never be able to see Tecna in her breathtaking Enchantix ever again.

"What?" She asked, he voice still very hoarse.

"And if you even try, the magic energy will just rebound and attack you instead." Timmy continued.

"A fairy can't live without their magic source." Tecna concluded for Timmy, lifting the burden of telling her the truth, "I suppose the Electrocutionor's objective was a success."

"Why would you say that, Tecna? You destroyed it, the Electrocutionor isn't a threat to Zenith anymore… Unless you think it's not completely destroyed." Timmy thought fearfully.

"No, I'm sure I did…, at least I hope so." Tecna said softly, "I'm saying this because Zenith will no longer have a Guardian Fairy. I was the first fairy on Zenith, at least in this generation, to receive Enchantix. With becoming an Enchantix, if a fairy is the first to receive it in her realm, she automatically gets the title of Guardian Fairy. There are exceptions like Bloom, Stella and Layla, who are the princesses of their realms. Zenith didn't have a princess by the time I received my Enchantix, so the title was given to me." The explanation took a lot out of Tecna, "So unless King Cryos has a daughter, and it would take years before she gained Enchantix, Zenith will remain undefended." By now, Timmy could hear that Tecna was struggling with the words.

"Ssh, you don't have to explain anymore." He whispered, gazing into her tired teal eyes. They had lost their exuberant, curious sparkle that they once had, "You don't have to worry, Tecna. Zenith is safe thanks to you. Now you should rest, get some strength back." Tecna could sense tremendous fear in her loving boyfriend's voice as he requested this.

"I can see that you're scared to let me sleep, you're afraid I might not wake up." She told him. She could read his mind like an open book, "It's okay, I'm just exhausted from what I've been through. I'll call you as soon as I've had some more sleep."

"Tecna, I'm not leaving you now." He protested frantically, "I don't know how much time you have left, and I want to spend every second of it with you. I promised you that you'd never be alone again."

"Timmy…, just remember this, a hero fights with every fiber of his being for the one he loves. You have shown time and time again that you would do just that for me. You've stuck by me and fought for me when no one else could. I love you so much." Tecna's voice became a whisper at that second, and it hurt him so much. He wanted her to rest, she looked and sounded so exhausted, but he was so afraid to let her slip away from him.

"Oh Tecna." Just then, Timmy wrapped his arm around her and gently lowered her to the bed, covering her with the blankets. Then, he kissed her passionately before continuing to caress her hair with trembling fingers. Tecna said absolutely nothing, there wasn't anything she could say that would persuade him to go back to Red Fountain.

* * *

**Don't worry. Tecna will be saved, but it's going to take a lot of trials and tribuations of love and trust to do so. **


	11. Inevitable

**Chapter Eleven: Inevitable  
**  
When Tecna woke up, she was much stronger than before. It was as though nothing had ever happened, and the horrifying news that she would soon die was just another nightmare. Unfortunately for her and Timmy, that was not the case. There was no reason for Tecna to stay at Alfea anymore, so she was sent back to Zenith to live with her parents. Timmy made the trip with her, and he explained the details of the events to her parents. They had already been informed about the Electrocutionor from King Cryos and Ms. Faragonda, but they were assured that Tecna would be kept safe. Though, with this sudden news, Tecna's parents were deeply concerned.

"Tecna, how could this happen?" Magnethia, Tecna's mother, asked as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"I was chosen as the Gaudian Fairy of Zenith. The Electrocutionor was going to destroy King Cryos and shut down the entire realm. I couldn't allow that to happen." Tecna insisted.

"Sacrificing yourself to a portal is one thing; but facing off against the most indestructible robot in Zenith is something completely different." Tecna's father, Electronio, pressed.

"Electronio, no." Magnethia cut him off, "Don't lecture her, she doesn't need it right now. We need to talk."

"Please…, please don't argue." Tecna pleaded fearfully.

'Don't worry, honey," Her mother reassured her, placing gentle hands on her shoulders, "We're going to have a civil discussion about this, and we are going to be with you through all of it." All the while, Timmy stood there silent after telling Electronio and Magnethia the tragic news of their daughter.

"Excuse me, if I may." He piped in, hesitant that he would have lost all their trust.

"Yes Timmy?" Electronio turned to him, and Magnethia followed.

"This…, this is all my fault!" He suddenly blurted out, "I just wanted to support her! I promised her that I'd stay by her side and that she'd survive! I put her life in jeopardy instead of saving it!"

"Timmy-" Tecna tried to stop him, to defend him.

"No, Tecna, I should've never told you the plan we had would work. I should have listened to Bloom and the others when they talked to King Cryos about keeping you out of danger. I'm not a hero, Tecna, not if I couldn't prevent this from happening."

"Listen, young man." Electronio interrupted, his voice sounded firm but not mad, "You risked everything to find our daughter in the Omega Dimension, you fought to stay by her side when you became aware of this new threat to her life and you are still fighting to support and care for her now. The Electrocutionor was an indestructible machine with no easy way of being eliminated; and Tecna…, she is loyal to the people of Zenith and her obligations as a Winx member and the Guardian Fairy of Zenith. Something terrible was inevitable, we just didn't know exactly what."

"The important thing is that Zenith is safe, right Timmy?" Tecna added, smiling at him. But that smile broke his heart, he still believed that he had failed her.

"We will never say that this is your fault, Timmy." Magnethia assured him, "It was out of all of our hands. We never expected this to happen."

"Even King Cryos holds himself responsible for putting this threat on Tecna. He regrets giving her the Guardian Fairy title." Electronio added, "But nobody is to blame here, and all we can do now is support and care for Tecna until…" Even he began to choke up, which was something Zenithian men never did. Timmy just turned to look at Tecna, her mesmerizing eyes had that sparkle back that sent him into a trance.

"Go and unpack your things, honey." Magnethia cut in, "Get yourself settled and I'll make you some algorithm soup."

"Thanks mom." Was all Tecna could say before she headed upstairs, Timmy followed behind her to help her unpack.

When Timmy wasn't attending Red Fountain classes, he dedicated every waking second to Tecna. While he was in Magix, they talked for hours by webcam, and he spent his weekends on Zenith, cherishing every moment he had with her. Weeks turned into a month, and despite Tecna's physical and mental health remaining unchanged, it would not save her life. She kept her strength up for as long as she could, eating properly and getting the sleep she needed. When she was stronger, she went to visit the other Winx and treasured every second of their time. However, over time she required more sleep, and despite getting the nourishment needed from healthy meals, her health was beginning to decline. Tecna began to get more and more exhausted with each passing day, and her skin became paler. Without the use of her magic, she was getting weaker. Timmy's dedication to her never wavered an inch, he knew that while he was in Magix attending Red Fountain, she would be cared for and her parents would make sure to keep her as strong as possible despite the circumstances. When Tecna was not up for doing anything, he would put on one of her favorite movies as they cuddled on her bed with a thermos of algorithm soup. On her stronger days, he would take her into town, but that became too heartbreaking for Tecna. She couldn't connect with Zenith's technology like she used to and being surrounded by it made the temptation to use her powers very hard to resist. This realization was crushing for Timmy, he had to take in the fact that Tecna couldn't even go to the arcade anymore. That was one of her favorite spots in downtown Zenith City, but all the games required magic and technology simultaneously and so she wasn't able to play them. Timmy just played with her at home as time went by and her health depleted, using a game console rather than any magic-based simulator. During those long weeks, Timmy researched every medical resource and healing option in the Magical Dimension, scrapping any last remains of hope for a cure. On one of Tecna's most weaker days, he sat next to her as she lay on the bed, pressing buttons on his own handheld device.

"Timmy…, what are you looking at?" She asked, and the weakness of her voice was like adding salt to an open wound. He turned to her, pushing loose strands of hair away from her beautiful face, and kissed her passionately. He had seized every opportunity he had to give her these passionate kisses, and he remembered when she had remarked on his boldness to do so. But now, he answered her question.

"I'm going to find a way to save you and I don't care what it takes." He told her as his own voice choked.

"You keep telling everyone…, and yourself…, that you're not a hero. I told you that you don't have to prove anything." She reassured him softly.

"It's not about that…" He told her "I regret the decision I made to go through with our plan without thorough analysis. I could have prevented this, had I listened to you when you were having nightmares. Now, I have to live every day with that regret when I see how fragile you've become."

"What else were we supposed to do, Timmy?" Tecna whispered, "I came into this knowing just how powerful the Electrocutionor was. I…, I was willing to make a sacrifice if I was going to destroy it." She hesitated in the last statement, knowing Timmy would be absolutely devastated by those words.

"You were terrified, you didn't know what to do. All you knew was that you didn't want me or the Winx to get involved so that you could spare us… Tecna…, please tell me you didn't want this to happen." Timmy's voice was cracking with the possibility that Tecna wanted to die, to spare the people she loved from danger.

"No, Timmy, I didn't." She assured him, "But remember what my dad said, something dangerous was inevitable. My defeat was inevitable, whether the Electrocutionor was destroyed or not, and whether I wanted it or not. I'm just grateful…, that I was able to save Zenith." Then, she closed her eyes. As Timmy heard all this, tears threatened to fall from his eyes, and when her own eyes closed, he panicked.

"Tecna, no!" He cried, and her eyes shot open again.

"Ssh, Timmy, I'll be okay. I just need sleep." She told him faintly, "Besides, you don't want to scare my parents." It was one of the only times she had ever shushed him. Usually he did that to console her when she was afraid.

"They're not the only ones scared out of their minds to lose you. If you think I'm going to let you go because it's the only logical conclusion, then-!" He was acting on impulse again, not realizing that he was raising his voice. She suddenly placed a finger on his lips.

"I know Timmy, don't yell." And it suddenly hit him, he was taking his fear out on her. More tears began to fall as the realization dawned.

"Tecna, I'm so sorry." He began kissing her endlessly on the forehead, "I'll never yell at you again, I swear. I love you." Tecna just sighed tiredly.

"Just let me sleep, I'll be fine." She insisted. She looked so exhausted that day, and it was terrifying to think that she may never open those stunning teal eyes again. Timmy didn't want their last moments to be a disagreement, "I know you're scared, and I never wanted to put you through this…, that's why I didn't want you to get involved."

"So that you could be killed without me knowing?" Timmy's voice continued to tremble; it was softer now, but far from calm.

"I don't want you or anybody blaming themselves for the inevitable." She said, "It's even out of my control." He wanted her to stop saying that her demise was inevitable, but it was true, and he knew it all along but didn't want to face it.

"I love you so much Tecna…, it's absolutely beyond cruel what fate has done to you, you don't deserve it." That was all Timmy could muster as he caressed her cheek.

"Are you sure?" A smile briefly crossed her features, "I think that having you in my life was fate, and I definitely think you'd agree that I deserve a man who would stop at nothing to give me the best. You've done just that, Timmy, you don't have to regret anything." Then, she finally closed her eyes. Timmy waited, heart pounding, but Tecna continued breathing. After a few more minutes, she was still breathing. He was terrified, every time she closed her eyes, he feared it'd be the last time. But Tecna had been right, she woke up later on that evening, stronger than earlier that day.


	12. The Electrocutionor Reactived

**This chapter is quite scary and tragic, that's why I decided to post a couple chapters up at the same time. i know what it's like to read a fanfic that keeps you on pins and needles. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Electrocutionor Reactivated **

This was a day when Tecna was at her strongest. It might be one of her last days that she would be this strong, and she would take full advantage of it. There was a spot high above Zenith's capital city with an incredible view, and she wished she could show it to Timmy. Tecna was afraid that she would never have the chance, but now that she was strong enough, she would take it. Timmy rode a Red Fountain hover-bike to the location that Tecna put into her handheld, and as they approached it, his jaw dropped. It was a wide-open space that overlooked the entirety of Zenith's capital city, with all its gleaming lights and high-tech advancements.

"Tecna…, it's beautiful, just like its Guardian Fairy." He said breathlessly.

"I thought you'd love it." She giggled, and he turned to gaze in her eyes. It was as if the last month of uncertainty had never happened. Tecna seemed as lively and energetic as ever, just like she once was. Timmy wished it could last forever, but he knew it would only be so short-lived.

"Can't we just forget… that I'm going to lose you…, just for this afternoon?" He thought out loud, and Tecna just shook her head sadly.

"I wish we could, but I can't predict how long my energy will last." She informed him with a deep sigh, "But we can forget for the moment, just until I get tired again." He suddenly pulled her in for another passionate kiss. As much as he wanted to, as much as they agreed, they could never ignore the reality of it all. Timmy lifted Tecna off his hover-bike and carried her to a spot where they had the best view of the magnificent city down below. He went down on his knees and sat her beside him, and he embraced her as tightly as he possibly could. Painstaking hours were spent researching any option of recover in the Magical Dimension, and any healing magic that existed. However, Timmy's efforts were in vain, there was nothing that could heal a fairy with such compromised powers. Not even fairy dust would heal Tecna's magic, and fairy dust was the purist source known to magic-kind.

"I'm sorry, Tecna…, I can't save you…" Timmy finally said after moments of silence, "You know how much I want to be your hero…, but I can't save your life."

"No matter what happens, you will always be my hero. You don't have to save my life to do that, you just cherish it." Tecna reassured him, giving him a smile. That smile just made him want even more desperately to reverse time and fix his mistakes, and even after Tecna had told him countless times not to blame himself, he still did. The couple was silent, taking in the brilliant slender of the city lights. For once in the past month or so, it was as if time had stood completely still. Timmy wished it had.

* * *

After the Electrocutionor had seemingly been disabled, its gigantean form lay absolutely motionless where it once stood. With all the commotion regarding Tecna's magic and the horrifying results that came with it, no one was informed on the Electrocutionor's so-called defeat. It took only days before the Electrocutionor had regained enough energy to reboot from its temporary shut-down. Once it had restarted, it searched its database for the location of the Guardian Fairy. By then, Tecna was on her way back to Zenith, but it could still detect her magic presence. However, it could also detect something else, and ran some diagnostics to find out exactly what had occurred. After about fifteen minutes, it had determined the effects of the attack.

'Target Diagnosed. Magical status, unstable. Physical status, good." Then, it continued to search its database again. It then acquired the same information that Nurse Ophelia had given Timmy, that there is no method of recovery or healing magic that could restore Tecna's powers. She would die eventually, but the Electrocutionor calculated that as long as Tecna was still alive, she was still its target. It would make sure the job was done, but then was not the time. The Electrocutionor would have to monitor Tecna's physical strength until the day would come when she would be too weak to defend herself.

A month had passed, and the Electrocutionor had detected through its sensors that Tecna and Timmy were in a wide-open area of Zenith. There was a drop at their location where they were overlooking the city, a perfect place to carry out the goal of its corrupt programming.

* * *

Everything continued to be silent, peaceful, and it was as if the events of the past month had never come to fruition. Timmy carried on staring into Tecna's beautiful teal eyes as he held her close, loving each passing second. Suddenly, a massive cannon blast came out of no-where, aimed right in the direction of the couple. Timmy gasped, rolling both him and Tecna out of the line of fire and carrying her back to the hoverbike.

"No, this can't be happening. It's… reactivated." Tecna thought, gasping for breath.

"I'm getting you out of here, I can't believe the Electrocutionor is still out there targeting you!" Timmy shouted, starting up the hoverbike.

"Timmy, I… I have to face it." Tecna suddenly got off of the bike and walked forward, as if she had forgotten that her powers would turn against her if she used them.

"Tecna, no!" Timmy cried out in protest, "Your magic is too unstable, you can't fight it!"

"If I die and this thing is still activated, Zenith is doomed." She pointed out to him, looking back at the desperate expression on his face, "I can't let that happen." Even when she could still hear his pleas for her not to, she tried to transform into her Enchantix. The magic that was supposed to course through every vein in her body was shocking her from within. She was screaming in agony as Timmy rushed towards her, horrified. Magic electricity surrounded Tecna while she convulsed and continued screaming, but in a matter of minutes, she was still. Nothing, she was absolutely motionless.

"Tecna!" Timmy yelled at the top of his lungs, gathering her in his arms. He frantically searched for a heartbeat, and heard it, very faintly. It was slowing as seconds passed, and Timmy panicked, "I'll get you to the hospital, just hang in there."

* * *

Tecna was immediately rushed to the Zenith General Hospital and her parents were notified of her status. Electronio and Magnethia ran to the waiting room to see Timmy entirely beside himself. He was so distraught that he couldn't even say a word.

"Timmy, what happened?" Magnethia asked him, placing a hand on his shoulder and startling him out of his tortured thoughts. Tears were streaming endlessly down his face and his hands trembled.

"The Electrocutionor… Tecna tried to… transform." It was all Timmy could manage to get out, and Tecna's parents gasped in horror. Suddenly, one of the doctors emerged from down the hall to see the three concerned faces.

"You must be Tecna's parents, I have good news and some troublesome news which me must discuss." He informed them, "Tecna's heart rate has returned to normal, for the moment. Unfortunately, her attempt to transform cost her very precious time."

"What are you saying?" Electronio inquired, and Timmy froze in fear.

"This is a matter that you and your wife have to discuss with me privately, but above all, your daughter has a right to have the final word." Was the doctor's answer.

"I want to see her." Timmy finally demanded, snapping their heads to his attention.

"Very well, I'm sure she'd be happy to see a familiar face." So, the doctor guided them down the hallway to the room they were keeping Tecna in. She was resting peacefully on the bed, attached to a heart monitor. It was steadily beeping in the background as the rest of the room remained silent.

"Tecna, honey, can you hear us?" Magnethia asked worriedly, looking down at her daughter. Tecna turned her head and opened her eyes slowly. She could see the worried faces of her mother, father and Timmy looking down at her.

"Mom…, Dad…, Timmy? How am I still alive?" Tecna was absolutely surprised, the magical energy from her attempt to transform would have killed her, but she was now in the hospital.

"What in the Magical Dimension were you thinking?" Electronio asked with the same concerned tone as his wife.

"The Electrocutionor is still active, I had to do something." Tecna told them weakly, "If I die and the Electrocutionor remains a threat to Zenith, King Cryos is next to be eliminated! Then Zenith will be shut down forever!" As the fear of the potential future of Zenith surfaced, Tecna's heart began to race, and the monitor picked it up immediately.

"Calm down, Tecna, we can't have you panicking now." The doctor instructed softly as he walked over to them, "You know that if you use your powers, you're only going to get closer to-"

"I understand." She cut him off, looking at the ginger-haired young man who had been speechlessly disturbed by the sight before him. Time was closer than ever for her, he knew it. The worst part was that the threat to her life and her realm was still out there, waiting for that tragic moment.

"I told your parents this as well, but your attempt to transform took a lot out of you. Your unstable magic could take your life even sooner than you realize. We just don't know how soon." The doctor regretting to inform everyone in the room, especially the fairy in question.

* * *

**This is why I triple posting. The next chapter will be just as sad. **


	13. Tecna's Final Request

**Chapter Thirteen: Tecna's Final Request**

At the news that Tecna's life was in more danger than before, Timmy abruptly sprung to Tecna's side, holding her tightly.

"I should have tried harder to stop you. If there is one thing in my life I could do over, I'd-"

"Young man, Tecna has to make a very crucial decision right now, on her own." The doctor interrupted him firmly, "She can't have any outside influences swaying her in a certain direction, it has to be her own. If you can step out of the room for a minute, we'll call you back in." Timmy couldn't argue, he couldn't even find words anymore. All he could do was give Tecna one last passionate kiss.

"I love you; no amount of logical thinking is going to cover up this much pain." He whispered to her before leaving.

"Now, Tecna, based on the information that I gave you; you have the final say. We know you're not going to make it; unfortunately, so the best thing to do is…, I think you know what I'm about to say."

"I do, and you're right. If I am going to go, I'd rather it be in my sleep than in agony, since I do have a choice. I just have one request."

"Anything, Tecna." The doctor responded as her parents stood stunned.

"I want one more night to say my goodbyes to the other Winx and Timmy.' At his name, seeing him fight with every fiber of his being for her, tears of her own began to fall, but she managed to continue. "And I also must speak with King Cryos, I must apologize for failing him."

* * *

Upon hearing the heartbreaking news, King Cryos wasted no time getting to Zenith's hospital to see Tecna in person. He entered the room, and as he saw her with her parents, he fell to his knees.

"My sincerest apologies, Tecna." He began quietly, "I shouldn't have put such a heavy responsibility of being Zenith's Guardian Fairy on you. You are much too young to face that burden. And now, that beautiful life you once lived is lost."

"No, Your Majesty," Tecna replied softly, "I failed you. I did not defeat the Electrocutionor like I thought I did, and because of that, Zenith will fall. If the Electrocutionor can defeat me, it'll have no difficulties defeating you."

"The Electrocutionor was meant to be indestructible." King Cryos began to reassure her, "No one ever expected it to go rouge, and I should have dismantled that thing long ago. You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, you are so loyal to me and the people of Zenith, and everyone is greatly appreciative of that."

"Thank you, King Cryos." Tecna replied simply, he bowed to her as a sign of deep respect and dismissed himself. Her parents brought her palmtop from home when they came, and she turned it on with a sad look on her face. Musa's face appeared after a couple minutes, and around her were Flora and Layla. Bloom and Stella were off screen, but still present.

"Tecna, how are you?" Flora asked, great fear evident in her voice.

"Girls…, tonight is my last night, and… I just wanted to say goodbye." Tecna choked, tears began to fall again.

"Are you in the hospital, what happened?" Musa asked, horror-stricken.

"The Electrocutionor is still activated, I didn't defeat him." Tecna told them, "And now I can't without my powers. Trying to transform only endangered my life even more."

"You tried to transform in your condition? Did you forget that your powers were compromised?" Stella shouted dramatically.

"Stella, no." Bloom scolded her best friend, "Tecna doesn't need that now, she needs our support and comfort." The girls chatted for hours that night, sharing fond memories and telling Tecna how much she was appreciated by the rest of the Winx. Pretty soon, Tecna was getting tired, weak, and her energy couldn't hold up that much.

"Girls, I'm so tired, and… I want to say goodbye to Timmy. He's so beside himself…, he tried so hard to fight for me, and it was all for nothing." Tecna told them softly.

"Goodbye, Tecna. We love you!" There were endless tears in the Winx' eyes as they sent hugs to her through the webcam. Then, the connection ended. As the screen went black, the fairy of technology buried her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Outside the room, a certain ginger-haired Specialist was standing there. He did not leave the hospital ever since he brought Tecna there that afternoon. He had not eaten or had any rest since then. Timmy was told about Tecna's final decision, and he was relieved that he had the night to spend with her before he lost her for good. As much as it pained him, he waited for hours while Tecna chatted long into the night with the other Winx. Now, he could hear Tecna sobbing inside the room and approached her. This was the time that he would never leave her side, not for one second.

"Tecna." Was all that could escape his mouth. She looked so fragile, the sparkle in her eyes had long disappeared, and he couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Timmy." She was startled by his presence, looking up at her loving hero. He didn't even hesitate to sit beside her, wrapping his arms around her and caressing her magenta hair through his fingertips.

"Tecna, if there was anything that I could do to make this better, I'd-" Timmy suddenly thought of something, something he neglected for a long time in fear that it would take Tecna away from him. Now was not the time for selfishness, she was going to die no matter what happened. At least this way, she could carry out her duty as the Guardian Fairy of Zenith. He took out his handheld and browsed his search history from over a month ago.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" Tecna asked weakly, and he tightened his embrace to try to reassure her that he had something in mind.

"Ultimix…" He finally spoke the word after painstaking moments of silent searching.

"What?" She questioned, a confused look on her face.

"A fatal transformation earned by gaining possession of your realm's ultimate power source. With that amount of magic, you can defeat the Electrocutionor." Timmy explained breathlessly after a nervous gulp.

"What do you mean by fatal?" Tecna asked, seeing the distress clear on her boyfriend's face.

"The Ultimix power can only be used once, and when you do, it'll take all your magic energy in one shot. You won't survive." Timmy continued quietly, "But Tecna…, that doesn't matter. What's the most important thing to you now is that Zenith is saved, even if I lose you in the process. As much as it kills me to admit it, I want you to rest assured that Zenith won't be shut down."

"Timmy, did you know about the Ultimix all along?" She pressed, and he froze. The last thing he wanted was for their last moments together to be a fight.

"I promised you that you'd survive this, and I was sure there'd be another way to defeat the Electrocutionor, I didn't want to lose you. Then when we found out that your magic had been severely compromised, we thought the Electrocutionor had been destroyed, so there was no point. I tried hard to find any source of healing magic or any recovery method out there with no success. And then when the Electrocutionor attacked us…, it had been so long that I forgot about it up until now. Tecna please…, please don't be mad at me. I don't want us to fight when I could lose you any minute. I want to do whatever I can to fix this, I want to hold you and cherish you and-" His uncontrolled rambling spree was stopped as Tecna put a finger to his lips, just as she did in her bedroom not too long ago.

"I'm not mad at you, Timmy. I know why you kept it from me, you wanted to keep your promise that I'd survive, and you knew that wasn't going to happen if I earned the Ultimix." She told him with a weak smile, taking her finger away.

"How did a complete screw up like me end up with such an amazing, forgiving, beautiful fairy like you?" Timmy sighed deeply, cupping her chin in his hand.

"You're not a screw up, Timmy. You're helping me save Zenith." She continued to smile as brightly as she could at him.

* * *

**So, there is some hope here, Tecna will be able to save Zenith from destruction. The only question now is how she is going to get to Zenith's ultimate power source? **


	14. Ultimix

**Chapter Fourteen: Ultimix**

As Timmy and Tecna figured out what they needed to do, a nurse came into the room to check up on her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked Tecna.

"I have to speak with King Cryos." Tecna insisted, "The fate of Zenith depends on it."

"What do you mean?" The nurse inquired. Timmy began to tell the nurse the entire story about Tecna's encounter with the Electrocutionor, to spare Tecna her energy.

"So now, I need access to the ultimate power source of Zenith to earn the Ultimix transformation and destroy the Electrocutionor." Tecna concluded after Timmy explained everything.

"It's the middle of the night." The nurse thought out loud, "But I'm positive the king would make an exception." Then, Tecna took out her palmtop again and the nurse gave her the king's contact information. At this time, Tecna was not allowed to have King Cryos's contact information, despite being Zenith's Guardian Fairy. She would have to get special permission from the king himself to be able to contact him on her own, A screen appeared after a short delay and it was unusual to see the ruler of Zenith in sleepwear, but Tecna ignored it. She had more urgent matters to think about.

"King Cryos, do you know anything about the Ultimix fairy form?" Tecna asked him.

"That is the most powerful fairy form in the existence of the Magical Dimension." King Cryos gasped in astonishment, "You would die after just one use of your magic."

"I'm going to die anyway, and if I do, I want to make sure I have done my duty to the people of our realm." Tecna persisted.

"Tecna, you are one selfless fairy." King Cryos sighed, "If you wish, I will personally grant you permission to be released from the hospital for this mission."

"But she needs to be closely monitored." The nurse interrupted, "The last thing we need is for her to die without the proper care."

"My life won't be in jeopardy so much if I do this," Tecna assured the nurse, "and King Cryos will personally escort Timmy and I to the location of Zenith's power source. After all, I assume he's the only one who knows where it is."

"That's right, Tecna, I am." The king confirmed. In a few minutes, the conversation ended, and the king was on his way to get them. Timmy couldn't help but look worriedly at Tecna, but at the same time, he was so astounded by her courage.

King Cryos arrived at the hospital in the back on a hover-car. He took special care to provide Tecna with the means to travel to the palace with as little walking as possible. Even if the palace of Zenith was not too far away, she needed to save as much strength as she could. Once King Cryos, Tecna and Timmy arrived, Timmy helped Tecna out of the back of the car.

"Do you think you can make it?" He asked her with complete fear evident in his voice.

"I have to make it," Tecna told him, "I've got to do whatever it takes to destroy the Electrocutionor." The king led them passed the guards and down one of the corridors that was locked with a high security access panel. He pressed in the code, put his hand on a screen and spoke in a microphone for the doors to grant him entry. King Cryos led Timmy, who had Tecna leaning on his shoulder for support, down the hallway that immediately lit up with neon lights as they passed by. Then, they crossed the threshold of an enormous room, and in the center was a bright sphere under a protective glass dome.

"The power is so intense. I can feel its strength radiating throughout the room." Tecna observed before falling weakly to her knees.

"Tecna!" Timmy cried out, cradling her in his arms as she looked up at him.

"It's okay…, I'm fine." She assured Timmy and her king as they both stared back at her with deep concern. However, Timmy wasn't having it, but he knew Tecna was persistent and wouldn't roll over and give up.

"Can you still walk?" He asked her, knowing that she would most likely force herself to even if she didn't have the strength.

"I should be able to." Tecna told him softly, attempting to push herself off the ground. Though, her legs buckled under her own weight. Timmy immediately caught her in his arms and put her arm around his neck for support.

"I got you." He said as he brought her closer to the ultimate power source of Zenith, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I have to…, I don't have much time." She insisted in a very faint voice as King Cryos addressed the dome.

"Powers of Zenith, our realm will be in great danger. The Guardian Fairy is willing to sacrifice he life to save us!" He declared, and Timmy pulled Tecna close to him. He was scared out his mind to lose Tecna; but held back any protests in favor of what she needed.

"Tecna, the one who committed the ultimate sacrifice for the Magical Dimension, and thus, our Guardian Fairy." A voice boomed, surrounding every corner of the room.

"Yes." Tecna tried her hardest to call out in response, but her voice was so frail.

"Your Enchantix sacrifice proves you most worthy of possessing the ultimate power of Zenith." The voice continued, "Come forth to claim it." Tecna looked up at Timmy, knowing he was fighting the urge not to hold her back. No matter what, he was going to lose her, and it hurt him so much to face that reality.

"I love you, Timmy." Tecna said faintly, then he pulled her into another loving kiss, one of many of what he thought would be their last.

"Go Tecna, I'll be there for you no matter what happens." He reassured her painfully as he guided her towards the bright white orb. As she reached it, the dome disappeared, and she thrust herself into the light. The white light blinded the entire room, capturing Tecna within in. Suddenly, it vanished, and so did Tecna. Timmy stood frozen stiff, what happened? Where was she?

"That is the Ultimix." King Cryos explained, "The Ultimix turns fairies into entities of power. We can't see Tecna, but she is still here." A second later, King Cryos and Timmy could hear a deep exhale of breath, and Tecna suddenly fell to the floor on her knees in civilian form.

"Tecna!" Timmy cried out for the second time, running to her side.

"I'm fine." Tecna pressed, sounding exhausted. At this time, Timmy wasn't having any of it as he carried her in his arms. Tecna closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"Will…, will she be okay?" Timmy asked the king of Zenith.

"The ultimate power source of a realm is a lot to handle, Tecna just needs rest. She'll be strong enough to fulfill her duties when she wakes up." King Cryos reassured him.

"How do you know all this?" Timmy asked, "If you knew about the Ultimix before I did, then why didn't you tell Mrs. Faragonda?"

"For the same reason you must've not told Tecna." Cryos said, "I was hoping there'd be another way to destroy the Electrocutionor that wouldn't result in Tecna's death. I should have known better." They returned Tecna to the Zenith General Hospital and the king explained everything that happened to the nurse that was looking after her, and the doctor that had talked to her the previous day. King Cryos assured them that Tecna no longer needed to be monitored for heart rate or breathing difficulties. She was only asleep, she needed quite a lot of rest before using her Ultimix powers.

While Tecna was sleeping, Timmy grasped her hand tightly. Despite being told that the love of his life was only asleep, he still feared that she would die before accomplishing her great desire to save her realm. He could still hear a steady heartbeat; and felt exhales of breath as he pulled his face close to her. In the corner of the room, King Cryos was discussing Tecna's discovery of the Ultimix with her parents.

"Tecna said that she was going to die anyway." He whispered, "At least she will go without any guilt."

"So what you're saying is that you allowed her to take Zenith's ultimate power source? That amount of magic is too much for her." Electronio protested.

"If the powers of Zenith deemed it too much for Tecna, she would've not been granted possession of them." Cryos assured him.

"And only one use of this new power will take all of her magic at once?" Magnethia inquired.

"That's correct." The king confirmed, and Electronio stood up with a deep sigh as his wife followed him to the bed that their daughter lay in. Timmy parted from his beloved to let her parents see her.

"Tecna, you're so courageous." Her father whispered sadly as he kissed her forehead lovingly, "I know you would've made an excellent Guardian Fairy. I'm so proud of you."

"We love you, honey." Magnethia whispered just as softly as she held her sleeping daughter close. Timmy hesitantly backed away to allow them time alone; and sat in the corner.

"I must go." King Cryos informed them, "but I have confidence that Tecna will carry out her duties; and will be remembered by all the citizens of Zenith. I'll be sure to plan something to commemorate her bravery."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Magnethia replied as she turned to him before returning her gaze to Tecna. Then, the king of Zenith dismissed himself, sighing deeply.

* * *

**When I said the anti was going to be up on suspense in the beginning of the story, I was not holding back. Though, I did not plan for it to be this dark, I just got inspired. **


	15. A Sacrifice and a Promise

**Chapter Fifteen: A Sacrifice and a Promise**

The next morning, Tecna opened her eyes to see Timmy with a tremendously relieved expression on his face. A smile brightened his features as he watched her wake.

"Hey." She said as she sat up in the hospital bed. Her voice sounded as energetic and lively as it had once been, and it made him wish that today was not her last.

"Tecna…, you haven't looked this healthy in a very long time." He breathed, "You are practically glowing." At the sight of how strong she looked; Timmy couldn't hold back any longer. There had been countless times when he would pull Tecna into a passionate embrace that he wished would last forever. Now that she was stronger, as if everything that had happened in the last month or so hadn't happened at all, he pulled her close to him once again. He wanted to forget that she had a mission to carry out, and that she would die as a result. However, he could not be selfish, Tecna's desires were more important than his own. Timmy had told Tecna that losing her was not important compared to the future of Zenith, but deep in his heart, he was more than wrong. The void of emptiness was sure to consume him after today, and he couldn't live with that feeling for the rest of his life. he stared longingly into her teal eyes, now, they had that curious sparkle that they once did. then, he kissed her passionately again, wishing that time would stand still.

"I know what you're thinking," Tecna said as their lips parted, "It's absolutely killing you that I have to do this."

"You know I can't live without you, Tecna. You mean everything in the Magical Dimension to me, that's why I don't want to hold you back." Timmy sighed, "If you are going to die, I want you to go with the knowledge that you fulfilled your duty as the Guardian Fairy of Zenith."

"And you know that you're making a huge sacrifice," She added, "Isn't it ironic?"

"It's so unfair that our lives are bound together by sacrifice, the fear of being separated from each other… forever."

"I know." She responded softly, and returned the passionate kiss, holding on to him for as long as she could. Just then, the nurse from the previous night entered the room, breaking their trance on one another.

"King Cryos assured us that once you achieved Ultimix, your magic would be stable again." The nurse began, "But in order to confirm it, some basic stability tests need to be run." So, Timmy left the room momentarily, but continued to stay close by. The burse and doctor from the previous day began running the tests, and in minutes, they all return positive results.

"I don't believe it." The doctor declared, "It's as if the attack from the Electrocutionor hadn't happened at all. Tecna's magic is completely restored, and more powerful than ever before."

"I knew you could trust our king; he has a lot of knowledge." Tecna replied, "And now I must carry out my mission."

* * *

Tecna and Timmy returned to the spot overlooking Zenith's capital city that had the enormous cliff. Timmy slowly rode his hoverbike closer, the area was eerily silent.

"I know it'll come," Tecna insisted, "If it detects that my powers and physical strength have been restored, it's going to come back to destroy me." They waited for anxiety inducing minutes before Tecna could see a dark form loom from the distance. There it was, just as expected, the Electrocutionor had returned to complete the directives of its corrupt programming. Tecna swallowed, she knew this had to be done. But first, she turned towards Timmy, embracing him and sharing one last passionate kiss.

"You're my hero, Timmy…, I love you." She whispered as their lips parted. Timmy desperately fought the urge to tighten the embrace, but he loosened it.

"I love you too, Tec, always." Now was not the time to shed tears, he had to be brave for her. His heart would shatter beyond mending and he knew it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Tecna parted from him and walked boldly onward toward the cliff. As she reached the edge, she stood there, deeply exhaling.

"Tecna Ultimix!" She cried out, and with a flash of bright light, she had disappeared. Now that Tecna was a being of pure energy rather than just a fairy, the Electrocutionor could not get her on its radar. Therefore, it couldn't attack her when she flew directly towards it. It could detect her magic presence, but she remained physically undetected. She was able to fly towards the chest plate of the gigantean robot and pass through the door. Once Tecna was in the control room, she began to have flashbacks of the previous time she attempted this with her Enchantix powers. The pain she received was so agonizing, so horrifying, and Timmy could do nothing to help her. She didn't even know he had reached her; she was so consumed by the pulsating electric shock that her surroundings went unnoticed. Timmy had told her how frightened he was to witness it, and how horrible he felt that he couldn't stop it. All this time, he wanted nothing but to keep her safe and happy. She closed her eyes, picturing the absolute torture that Timmy was putting himself through, just so she could save Zenith. As she opened her eyes to the present moment, she let out another pained exhale.

"Goodbye…, Timmy." Those would be Tecna's last words as she thrust her energy being form into the main control panel. Light began to emerge from the controls, and electricity began shooting everywhere.

* * *

From where Timmy was standing, he watched after Tecna had transformed. The Electrocutionor was moving closer to their location. When it was close enough, it stopped abruptly. Sparks of electricity began to form from within its chest, slowly advancing to the rest of its body. The huge robot began tremoring violently where it stood.

"Error, error, critical malfunction detected! Self-destruct feature activated!" The robotic voice was gurgled and distorted. Timmy began to fly ahead on his hoverbike to see exactly what had happened. Suddenly, he witnessed a massive explosion. Electricity and light surrounded the entire area, and huge components of the Electrocutionor began to fall everywhere. Timmy didn't even bother moving out of the way of the falling debris. He stared up at where the Electrocutionor once stood and clenched his fists. This… _thing_ was the reason that the love of his love had suffered for more than a month! It was the reason why she had nightmares, and all her logical thinking had been cast aside in indescribable fear! Timmy hated to see what that thing had done to his beloved fairy of technology. It was able to electrocute her until she was nearly dying, it was able to turn her powers against her, so she wasn't able to use them. At that moment, that void finally hit him, and it was more than any physical pain he could ever receive. He could never go on, and he knew that out of all the promises he had made and broke, at least there was one he was sure to keep.

"I promised you that you'll never be alone, and I'm going to honor that promise!" He shouted, letting the gigantic pieces of indestructible steel collide with his hoverbike and send him falling to the ground. It was a brutally painful fall, enough to knock him unconscious. The remains of the Electrocutionor continued to topple on top of his severely injured body, crushing him. Once all was silent, and the destruction had stopped entirely, a man in dark hooded armor ran toward the scene with an army of men following him.

"Men, find the Red Fountain Specialist!" The man ordered, "I'll seek out the Guardian Fairy." And so, the army began lifting every heavy part of scrap metal and steel that surrounded the area, looking for Timmy. The man, however, walked toward the epicenter of the battle scene. There, laying on the ground, was Tecna's lifeless body in her civilian form.


	16. Backup and Restore

**I have been waiting to write this chapter for a very long time and it's had quite a few mental revisions. My idea was to use the same backup and restore process from a computer for a technology fairy's magic powers, as explained by the surgeon. I had to do a little research to try to see what happens during this process and transfer it to how a person/fairy's body would react. A computer needs to restart multiple times during the system restore process, so it was the final "restart" that is where Tecna wakes up for the first time. To put that Tecna's Enchantix has been restored and her powers will be as they should makes me happy. Now we need to know what happened to Timmy, he was left in a pretty bad state.**

**This chapter is dedicated to train . fanatic3, who has been worried sick about Tecna in this story. You'll be glad to know she'll be okay.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Backup and Restore**

Faint computer sounds could be heard in the background as Tecna drifted into consciousness. A firm hand was grasping her right one, but it didn't feel like Timmy's. She dared not open her eyes and questioned her own existence at the moment. The Ultimix was supposed to take away all her magic at once and end her life right then and there. Was she even alive right now, and if so, how was it possible? Her entire body felt weighed down. She could feel what felt like cords attached to her chest near her heart, her back, arms and legs. Tecna began to stir as much as she could despite her bounds, and the hand let go of hers, moving to her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, young fairy," a voice reassured Tecna softly, "Stay still." She did not recognize this voice; it was a deep voice of an older man. He body stilled and she turned her head to the sound of the voice and the computer. Then, she slowly opened her eyes. They felt so heavy, she was so drained. It was as if she had just been defeated in the worst battle of her life, not even the fiercest attack from the Trix could compare to this exhaustion. The room she was in was dimly lit, the brightest light in the room was that of the computer monitor beside the bed. From the little light provided, she deduced that she was in an operating room…, back in Zenith's hospital? The man's hand had left her shoulder and he was shifting gazes from the computer monitor back to her. He was an older man, a surgeon, as confirmed by his white lab coat. He was not wearing a medical mask or gloves, at least not at this point, so this procedure must not have required him to touch her either than to hook her up to these cords. Tecna was so confused, but she didn't have the strength to start asking questions or putting any pieces together in her mind. The exhaustion was too much for her to take, and she began drifting away into unconsciousness again.

"It's alright, close your eyes." The surgeon encouraged her quietly, "This procedure took a lot out of you, your body's in too much shock." This was the last thing she heard before she finally drifted away.

* * *

A while later, Tecna opened her eyes again. She was in a different room this time, and it was now night. She still felt heaviness around her body, but it was a machine that was monitoring her vitals. It was beeping steadily in the silence of the room. Just then, another nurse came into the room to check up on her.

"You're awake," She began softly, "How do you feel?"

"All right…, I guess." Tecna responded, her voice raspy and dry, "What happened to me? I was under the impression that the Ultimix was mean to kill me."

"Save your energy, sweetheart." The nurse urged her, "This is a brand-new procedure in Zenith's medical field, and it requires careful monitoring and extremely cautious progress. But don't worry, all other tests of this procedure have come out successful. I will bring in the surgeon who operated on you and he will explain everything." It didn't take long for the man from before to enter the room and sit beside her in a chair beside the bed.

"You look stronger now, that's a good sign." He said with a smile, placing a hand on hers, "I know you have lots of questions Tecna, and I will explain everything. In recent years, Zenithian medical scientists have developed a procedure for technology fairies who've completely lost their powers. This operation is comparable to a computer's backup and restore process. You see, Tecna, your powers acquired a restore point right before you attempted to defeat the Electrocutionor with your Enchantix powers, and another one before you attempted to transform. Your magic has memory buried deep inside your body, but there was no common knowledge of a way to access it. Up until now, that is."

"Timmy had been searching for a way to cure me for a month. Why hasn't this procedure come up?" At the thought of her loving boyfriend, the information of his whereabouts peeking her mind, but she would worry about that later.

"The magical restoration procedure is too new to be promoted to the public, but it has had plenty of successful tests before you." The surgeon affirmed, "Besides, you still had your powers before. This procedure only works if a fairy's powers are completely gone. Medical scientists are still researching a way to advance it so it can work for compromised magic; unfortunately, we're not quite there yet. Now, we need to strengthen your physical health before we can do any magical testing."

"So, from what I'm gathering…, I'm back in my Enchantix and my powers are no longer dangerously compromised?" Tecna asked in complete astonishment.

"That's correct," The surgeon confirmed, "However, we don't know yet how the restoration process has affected you. As far as we know, you should be able to use your powers eventually."

"But for now, let's get you something to eat." The nurse added, "And you have a special visitor." Tecna perked up, hoping vigorously that it was Timmy.

"Timmy would be so happy to know I'll be okay." She said to herself as the nurse overheard before she and the doctor left the room. The nurse's face fell as she passed another man who was about to enter the room.

"Tecna, I am so relieved the procedure was a success." It was King Cryos who had come to see her, "I felt as though I owed it to you. You saved Zenith."

"So the Electrocutionor's destroyed?" Tecna inquired.

"Yes, Tecna." The king gave her a reassuring smile, "When you entered its control panel as pure magical energy, its self-destruct feature activated. What's left is giant pieces of scrap that are being melted down and recycled. It's circuitry is being thoroughly re-examined." Tecna collapsed in relief on her hospital bed in great relief. This was more than she could ever hope for. Suddenly, the nurse returned with a tray of food.

"King Cryos, what happened to Timmy…, he'd love to know that I survived. Is he back at Red Fountain?" Tecna began to ask. The nurse turned away sadly; she couldn't bring herself to tell Tecna the truth. Tecna wouldn't be able to take it right now; she was still too weak, and this information would be enough to jeopardize everything.

"I'm afraid I don't know." The king told her. He wasn't lying, he did see Timmy's condition when his men found him, but nothing more.

"Just worry about getting your strength back." The nurse pressed, hoping to distract the technology fairy, "Then we can worry about the young man." She must have let something slip, why would Tecna need to worry about Timmy aside from the fact that he would not be himself after losing her? But he would be through the roof if he found out that Tecna was safe and alive. He'd jump at the chance to come to the hospital and see her, to hold her and kiss her, to caress her hair and never want to let go.

"Wouldn't Timmy want to be contacted? Can't you contact Headmaster Saladin and tell him?" Tecna continued to ask as her heart began racing.

"Eat, sweetheart, regain your strength." The nurse insisted, but Tecna began to worry too much to have an appetite. However, she hadn't eaten for quite some time, and her physical strength was still low. So, she began eating slowly just to obey the encouragements of the nurse. After she was finished, she lay down on her bed with thoughts filling her mind.

"Timmy…, why won't they tell me where you are?" She whispered into her pillow sadly before closing her teal eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tecna's nurse and another surgeon were speaking in a hallway.

"We can't tell the technology fairy until we know her magical status." The nurse was saying, "Her surgeon and I both agreed that it would put her success at risk. But she wouldn't eat anything, she was too worried. What should I do?" The second surgeon shook his head sadly.

"Just continue to encourage her to regain her physical and magic strength." He advised, "Tell her that she can see him when we know how her powers are working." She nodded, returning to her station.

* * *

A few days later, Tecna had continued to work to regain her strength. She began walking and moving wobbly around her hospital room, but she was able to do daily personal care without assistance. Today, her surgeon and nurse were sitting around her bed, ready for the first test of her magic.

"Now, I want you to conjure up just the tiniest orb of your magic." The surgeon instructed, "Can you do that for me?" Tecna opened up the palm of her hand and slowly focused her powers. She was fearful, remembering what happened the last time she attempted to transform into her Enchantix and use her powers. The experience was so painful, and she was afraid that it would happen again, and she would never be able to use her powers. It wasn't painful at all, and the energy coursed through her veins like it should. Light emerged from her palm, a small green orb.

"Wonderful, Tecna, well done." The surgeon praised her, "How does it feel, any pain or discomfort? Weakness?"

"Slight fatigue, but that's it." She told him happily as the orb vanished. She could use her powers after all.

"We're just taking baby steps, but you're making progress." He encouraged her, typing on his portable tablet and then smiling proudly at her, "I think you'd love a few more surprise visitors this afternoon."


	17. Alive

**Chapter Seventeen: Alive**

It was dark, Timmy couldn't move a muscle. It felt as if his body had been completely restrained. Was he even alive? He hoped not, because if he was, he hadn't fulfilled his promise to Tecna that she would never be alone. He wanted to follow her into death, there was nothing for him to live for without her and he felt it. Timmy opened his eyes to realize that he too was in a hospital room, encased in a full body cast.

"No." He struggled to let the words out, "I want to die, I can't live without Tecna!" He didn't notice that a surgeon was standing over him, observing his sudden reaction to the comprehension that he was still alive.

"The Guardian Fairy is alive too." The surgeon informed him simply. What? How was it even possible? Tecna was meant to use her one Ultimix power to destroy the Electrocutionor, and her magic and her life would be taken away as a result.

"Then where is she?" Timmy's voice began to tremble. If this was some kind of dream, he was scared to wake up.

"Tecna is recovering here in this hospital in the next wing. Although, she is much too weak right now to visit you. She needs to regain her physical strength after the procedure and pass some basic magic tests before she can see you. And besides, your state and the rationalization that brought you to it would send her into shock that her body wouldn't be able to handle. Every part of her is very fragile right now, her physical, emotional and magical energy, and I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to hold back her progress." This all sounded too good to be true. Tecna was alive and she was going to be well. Then, it suddenly dawned on him why his surgeon said that Tecna would go into shock. It was because of her that he wished he was dead and put himself in this state. What Timmy had done…, or attempted to do, would devastate her. Now the ginger-haired Specialist was in a full body cast, unknowing to how many bones were broken, or what injuries he acquired. He thanked all the good magic in the dimension that he hadn't gone brain dead from the impact. What would Tecna do if he couldn't even comprehend his once intellectual mind? Worse yet, what would she do if he couldn't remember who she was? The one person this attempt at killing himself was for, so that he could be by her side forever. Iiiiiiiiii

"Are Tecna's powers still dangerously unstable?" Timmy asked, trying desperately to think of his beloved, instead of the possibilities of what could've been.

"No, I have spoken with the nurse that is caring for her, and she was told that Tecna's magic has been restored. She is able to use it again." At that moment, Timmy could cry in disbelief. His heart longed to find her, but his immobilized body couldn't allow it.

"How… how is she now?" He asked, trying to contain himself.

"In a few days, her surgeon will help her through her first magic test." Timmy's surgeon told him, "That'll tell us her magic status and confirm that her powers have been restored. However, the real test is whether or not she can transform. But for now, I should explain your situation. You have a few broken ribs, both your arms and legs are broken, but surprisingly, your back has only minor injuries and you head was spared too much harm. You were extremely lucky, without some powerful healing spells and surgery, you wouldn't never made it. You could have been permanently paralyzed, or your brain could have taken serious damage. It's a relief, but it's going to take quite a while for you to fully heal. Tecna should be released from the hospital in a few weeks if all goes well. You, on the other hand, will need a lot more recovery."

"I am such an idiot." Timmy mumbled. Now, he wasn't able to hold the love of his life in his arms, caress his fingers through her silky magenta hair or sweep her off her feet.

* * *

The afternoon after Tecna had passed her first magic test, she received a whole gathering of visitors. As her parents came in the room, their faces were shocked and surprised.

"Tecna, honey…, we thought we lost you." Magnethia was almost sobbing, something that was extremely rare to see in a Zenithian. She hugged her daughter tightly as her father followed.

"King Cryos told us everything, and your surgeon explained the magical restoration procedure and the progress you've made. I didn't think it was possible and you have no idea how relieved we are."

"No one knew it was possible, Dad." Tecna said, "I was sure I was going to die destroying the Electrocutionor… And Timmy…, I don't know where he is. Did he come back after the battle?"

"No, Tecna, we didn't see him." Magnethia answered. Tecna let out a destressed and fearful sigh. No one was telling her about Timmy's whereabouts or what happened to him after she defeated the Electrocutionor.

"I'm sure he never wanted to abandon you." Electronio told her daughter, "He fought with everything he had for you."

"I know." Was all that could escape Tecna's mouth as worry flooded her thoughts.

"Hey," Her father interrupted, bringing her back into the moment, "I think you have some other visitors." Suddenly, none other than the rest of the Winx entered the room, followed by the pixies.

"Tecna, I can't believe it, you're alive!" Musa cried out, flinging her arms around her best friend's neck, "If you ever make another life-taking sacrifice again, I swear I'll have a heart attack!"

"Mrs. Faragonda informed us about everything involving the Ultimix and that you obtained it in order to finally destroy the Electrocutionor." Bloom explained, "Did anyone know about this transformation until now?"

"Timmy knew about it, he looked it up after my first encounter with the Electrocutionor. He didn't tell me because he was sure there'd be a better way." Tecna told her friends, "He didn't want to lose me."

"Where is he anyway? I'm positive he'd be over the moon when he finds out you'll be okay." Stella asked.

"I'm not sure, no one is telling me anything and I keep asking." Tecna said.

"If anything's happened to him, I'm sure you'd be one of the first to know." Flora replied, but mentally kicked herself afterward.

"Flora!" The rest of the girls, except Tecna, scolded her.

"We can't have Tecna worrying, the doctor warned us that it could hinder her progress." Layla added.

"I need to know where Timmy is." Tecna demanded, "The doctor and nurse are keeping something from me, and I don't appreciate it." So, the nurse and doctor were both called in as Tecna repeated her demand.

"Just give us a minute." Her surgeon replied, stepping out of the room with the nurse and leaving Tecna irritated. The two were talking briefly in the hallway, discussing what this information could do to her.

"Tecna did pass her first magic test this morning, but we can't risk harming her." The surgeon whispered.

"You don't think she's strong enough to take it yet?" The nurse inquired. "I was informed that the young man has woken up and is recovering. It will take months, but he wants to regain his mobility. He wants to see her just as much as she wants to see him, and I think we owe it to her to let her visit."

"Very well, but if she has a bad reaction to this news, her recovery process will be jeopardized." Tecna's doctor warned the nurse sternly.

* * *

The surgeon and nurse came back into the hospital room where Tecna, the rest of the Winx and her parents awaited the outcome of their private discussion.

"All right, we'll tell you." Tecna's surgeon began, "The young man you keep asking for is still alive, but his body was so badly injured that he is in a full body cast. It will take months for him to recover." At this news, the entire room let out gasps of horror.

"Oh Timmy, what did you do?" Tecna whispered to herself worriedly.

"Do you still want to see him, honey?" Magnethia asked, looking at the completely distraught expression on her daughter's face.

"Yes." Tecna answered after a few minutes of silent, disturbed contemplation.


	18. You'll Never Be Alone

**Chapter Eighteen: You'll Never Be Alone**

Despite Tecna's physical strength improving other the last few days, she was still escorted by the group of people who visited her. The Winx, her parents and her nurse all took Tecna down to see Timmy for the first time since the couple had separated on that fateful day. As they all entered the hospital room that Timmy was in, Tecna froze in her tracks. Timmy had been informed that Tecna was demanding to visit him, and that the truth of the severity of his condition was kept a secret from her, and for good reason.

"Tecna, I can't believe it, you're alive!" He managed to cry out in pure happiness, seeing the love of his life looking well on her way to full recovery. However, the sight before her was traumatizing. She saw the man who would risk everything for her, he was encased in a full body cast, barely able to move.

"Timmy…" Tecna's whole world began to spin in circles. Every muscle in her body weakened as she began to faint. Luckily, she was caught in the arms of her mother and father.

"Tecna!" Timmy watched in worry and heartache as his beloved was about to be carried out of the room. "Tecna!"

"We were warned that she might not be able to handle the severity of your state, but she insisted to see you." Tecna's nurse told him, leaving the young man shook silent.

* * *

It felt like hours before one of Timmy's own nurses came to check up on him and assist him if he needed it. As the nurse checked his cast and made sure his injuries were still secure, she could see the worried expression on his face.

"Is… is Tecna going to be okay?" He asked her, witnessing the whole scene shook him to the core. Timmy wanted desperately to reach out to Tecna, to hold her and reassure her that he would work hard to heal. All of the people helping Timmy had been informed of what happened, just in case he asked. The nurse shook her head apologetically.

"No word yet." She told him quietly, "She should be fine, but she hasn't woken up yet." It had only been about an hour, but it felt to Timmy like eternity.

"You'll let me know how she is when she does?" Timmy requested with fear in his voice. He was so scared that he had destroyed any chance for Tecna to get her powers back and fully recover.

"Of course." His nurse assured him, "Now, are you hungry." She had a feeling he would say no, but it was her job to ask.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tecna's eyes slowly opened as a gentle hand was placed on her shouldn't. She began to sob uncontrollably, and her body continued to tremble. Two distraught faces looked down at her and her mother's hand was on her shoulder.

"Oh, Timmy." She sobbed and turned to bury her face in her pillow.

"Ssh, ssh, honey, he'll be okay." Magnethia whispered softly to her daughter. Electronio turned to see Tecna's nurse and her doctor enter the room. The doctor took one look at Tecna's distressed state and shook his head.

"Tecna…, how do you feel?" The answer was obvious, but he was focusing on a different facet of her state besides her emotions.

"He wanted to die with me…, he promised I'd never be alone." Tecna's voice was barely comprehensible. Magnethia squeezed her grip on her daughter's shoulder in reassurance and Electronio began playing with her hair.

"I think she needs more time." Magnethia said sadly, but the doctor only walked forward toward the bed.

"We knew this might happen." He sighed, "She's in shock and this will hinder the progress she's made with her magic. I'll let her rest up before I perform any magic tests." And so, the doctor left.

"Sweetheart, you have to eat." Magnethia told Tecna gently, "Timmy would want you to get better." She tried to encourage her, and she lifted her head as much as she could. Her body was so weak now that she could barely lift herself up, so her father helped her. She leaned against her pillow as her bed was elevated and shut her eyes.

"Timmy…" Tecna whispered with shakiness in her voice.

* * *

Timmy was informed as soon as possible when Tecna had woken up. A few days later, she wanted to see him again.

"Are you absolutely sure, Tecna. Are you ready?" Her doctor asked, "Your magic has already been hindered by the shock of seeing his condition."

"I'm sure." Tecna exhaled deeply, "Timmy never left my side throughout my entire ordeal with the Electrocutionor. That's why he did what he did, he never wanted to leave my side, and now I want to stay by his." So, her doctor assisted her out of bed and down to the next wing to where Timmy was staying. Once she entered the room, she was guided to the bed where Timmy lay.

"Tecna, are you okay?" He asked her breathlessly, wishing he could hold her forever.

"The doctor says I'll be fine, my magic and emotional state had just been severely weakened." Tecna explained, falling to her knees beside the bed. Due to the shock of what happened the other day, her physical strength took quite a hit as well. By now, Tecna's doctor had left them alone to talk.

"Tecna…, I'm so sorry." There was nothing Timmy could say. He didn't expect her to be revived, and he didn't want to live if she hadn't been. He longed to reach out his hand to caress her cheek, to slide his fingers through her silky magenta hair. He wanted so badly to hold her tightly in his arms, but he couldn't. He was trapped.

"I know why you did what you did." She reassured him. It wasn't an accusing or condemning tone, it was quiet and dull.

"My surgeon says I'll be okay, but it'll take a lot longer than it will take you to recover from your magic restoration procedure." Timmy told her. Tecna struggled to lift herself up and look in his eyes.

"What if I recovered and you did die?" She asked him, a hint of disbelief in her voice, "You were being completely reckless."

"I know Tecna, I found out how bad I had mangled myself and I just thank the Great Dragon that I hadn't abandoned you after all you've been through." He said hastily, "I'm so sorry for scaring you like this. I only want to be with you."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have reprimanded you." Tecna sighed, "You didn't know I was going to live, no one did. You were only trying any way you could to keep your promise."

"Yes." Was all Timmy could say, then, "Tecna, look on the table." She struggled to lift herself up off the bed and made her way to the table where Timmy's simulation goggles were placed.

"Timmy…, how did you get ahold of these? I though they would have been left at Red Fountain." She asked in astonishment.

"I always had them with me, but I made them specifically to be used with magic, so I knew you couldn't join me. But that didn't matter, I kept them on me because I was hoping that one day we could return to that simulated world." Then, his eyes lit up, "Tecna, do you still have yours?"

"I got Mom and Dad to bring them when they visited me before I defeated the Electrocutionor. I've had them with me ever since. They're in my room." She answered, the two got a nurse to bring Tecna's set of goggles to Timmy's room. Once she had her pair in hand, Timmy smiled brightly at her.

"You don't know how much I want to hold you, and I suppose having you in my arms in a simulation is better than nothing." He finally told her.

"Oh Timmy." Tecna pulled herself closer to him, kissing his lips passionately. Then, she helped him put his own goggles on and the genius couple felt as though they had disappeared into the world of falling binary that they called an intimate paradise.

* * *

Once again, Tecna opened her eyes to see that she was wearing the beautiful purple dress from before. The magical sensation exhilarated her and strengthened her as she was surrounded by it. Finally, Timmy was able to hold Tecna in his arms, and he tightened the embrace. It didn't feel like the real thing, but he began caressing his fingers through her hair and loving every second of it. Then, he lifted her chin with his fingers and returned the passionate kiss.

"Tecna, I promise I will work as hard as I can to get back to normal. I never want to abandon you." He told her in a whisper as their lips parted.

"No more promises, Timmy, not if you don't know what will happen." Tecna said just as softly, her voice sounding sad. She knew that Timmy was going to be in the hospital for a very long time, all because he wanted to keep a promise to her. He just sighed deeply, knowing how much she had been hurt.

"I will make this better, Tecna, and when I do, I will learn how to dance." Then, the gentle music began to play as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, transitioning to a slow dance as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "I want to do this for real. Just know that is my motivation, you are my motivation, so please…, please strengthen your magic. I want you to be the beautiful, powerful Fairy of Technology that I'll always love." They stayed in the simulation for what felt like hours, and Tecna nearly fell asleep beside Timmy on his bed. One of the nurses had to assist her to her own hospital room,

* * *

Knowing that Timmy would work hard to heal, Tecna continued to strengthen her powers every day. A little over a month later, she was fully able to transform, fly and attack like she once could. Timmy was unable to see Tecna transform in person, but she requested that he see it via a video chat. He was so relieved to see Tecna transform into her exquisite Enchantix once again, and he was happy that she could continue to fight for the good of the Magical Dimension. It took over six months before Timmy was mostly back to normal. He dedicated himself to intensive physiotherapy, just so that he could follow through with what he told Tecna in the simulation. He didn't agree with Tecna not to make a promise, he promised himself that he would work to recover, for her. At the end of that year, things were as they should be. And Timmy kept his promises, Tecna survived and she would never be alone. Once more, he learned to dance for her, he was able to live out the dream of giving his goddess of technology the best of him. Tecna lived on to continue to be Zenith's Guardian Fairy, and Timmy stayed by her side, fighting with her.


End file.
